The Crimson Moonlight
by Flyflew
Summary: It’s not going to be a story with a plain happy ending. My name’s Haruno Sakura and if you reading this, that could only mean, there’s no hope for me now. This is my story and my forbidden love... Gaasaku Vampire fic, inspired by Twilight. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there dear stranger

**Hello people! Like I said before I just love vampires and I would die if I won't write my own story about them! I'm sorry that I start new stories when I have so many unfinished but I had this idea for a long time, so sorry again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto sama.**

_Believe… _

_Hello there dear stranger! Are you sitting comfortable? Well I think you should, cause this is going to be a long__, long story._

_I'__m almost positive that you never heard my name before and if you did you just forgot about it by now. I'm so lucky aren't I? Well that's even better that way. Now I can introduce my self by telling you my life story… And Don't give me that look! It's not going to be boring teenager life or similar to something that you heard before. Oh no buddy… Maybe I'll start by giving you a simple question. Have you ever thought about The dark? No? Well, you should. I mean not thinking about it doesn't mean it's not there. Actually it's more real then you can imagine. Have you ever thought about what it holds? No. Have you thought about the night creatures? No. Neither have I until the day that changed my life. Should I have stopped it when I could? I still think about it, but my heart beats in denial. Why should I stop love? Except that this love brings danger and deaths. But hey! It's still love! You don't believe me? Well I understand. It's not going to be a story with a happy ending. So don't think about a plain love drama, cause you are going to be disappointed. My name's Haruno Sakura and if you reading this, that could only mean, there's no hope for my heart or soul now…_

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 1:**** Under The Crimson Moon **

_In the middle of the night, you couldn'__t have found any awoke soul in the cold city. Little, freezing snow flakes were dancing their way from the frozen sky to the rough cement, landing on it softly without a sound. The lights were out and even shadows seemed asleep. Naked trees were swaying to the cold night's beet. It was winter in Konoha. Peaceful and quit time for all the living creatures in the city, well almost all…_

"_I can't believe this is happening to me…" Sakura thought panting heavily. It's interesting how she ended in the forest, when she should have been in the supermarket__ buying that stupid milk that her mother wanted. Well, it's just her luck. Making conversations with unpleasant people never was her talent. And she seemed like a magnet to them. _

"_Sweat heart, why don't you stop running and we can talk about this?" She could almost heart the smirk on his face. Like she was stupid to do that. Bad luck maybe, but stupid? No. Taking a big breath, she froze for a second, waiting for them to go away.__ The cold air was stinging her nose and cheeks. It was getting unbearable cold when suddenly a cruel thought pooped in her head._

"_What if they won't leave?" _

"_No, no…" Sakura tried to deny it but knowing her luck, the answer was clear. Too clear. She still hoped. Hoped that they would get tired eventually and leave her in this cold place alone… Alone But safe. For now at least. _

"_You better show yourself, before we get mad…" Sakura flinched when she heard the aggressive growl. Panicking started taking over, when she heart footsteps coming nearer. Not daring to move or even blink, she froze again praying that they wouldn't notice her._

"_We don't like to play__ games, you little whore!!" Sakura started shaking at the words. The panic was getting the best off her when a loud crash was heard. They were trying to scare her off, make her surrender to them. Making her crazy just thinking what could happen next. But she wouldn't. It was in her nature to hide and she will. No mater what, she wasn't going to fall for that. _

"_Why are they so persistent anyway?" Sakura wasn't anything special, just a simple girl with not such a good luck. And haven't much money with her either. Actually when Sakura thinks about it a long time a go, she realized that they wanted something more than money. Trying to make her heart slow down she looked around from her hiding place. Nobody seemed in sigh. Relaxing a bit she smiled to herself. Her heart skipping with joy. _

"_Safe…"_

"_Not quit!" And the next second Sakura came face to face with her attacker. He seemed different now. OR maybe she was just imagining? His eyes were crimson red and looked wider then a normal person's should. His lips were curled up showing his well sharp teeth._

"_Well, look here who finally showed up" He snarled. Sakura opened her mouth trying to say something that would give her some time for an escape, but nothing came out. She was too frighten to even blink. _

"_Not a very talk active…" He laughed gripping her wrist. "Even better" The man yanked her forward forcefully. Then her fright was gone and Sakura came to her senses. Panic took over again, when she tried to shove him off, without successes. Finding the courage in the bottom pits of her soul, she kicked the guy with all her strength freeing herself. There was no time to think, when Sakura started running for her life again. There was no time to understand what the loud shouts meant. Her mind was blank. Only her feet weren't snoozing. She was running so fast, faster then she ever remembered. _

"_Stop, now!!" Sakura__ heard the angry shout, making her back hair stand up. It was horrible when she understood that it's coming closer. Sakura ran as fast as she could but it wasn't enough to lose the annoying attacker. Her tracker was much faster and there was no way to save herself. She even wondered why she didn't trip yet? Knowing her luck she would be on the ground by now, face first crying with pain or something. _

_But then in a cruel__, disgusting twist of fate, Sakura slipped on the ice and ended up on the ground with a big bruise on her butt. Wincing at the pain she waited for her attacker to come. Cold tears started stinging her eyes when she realized that this night could be the last for her. Something in her head told Sakura that. She waited patiently for him to come. For the pain to come. For her death penalty. But then something strange happen. Sakura caught a glimpse of red in her vision and heard a loud, bloody scream behind her back. Shaky looking at the sigh, she experience something that she never had before and never will again. It seemed something magical, something not real. And something so dangerous in the same. A boy with red, flaming hair was almost crushing her attacker. Who was almost three times bigger then him! Looking closer her heart skipped a beat. No, not a boy a man. When he looked Sakura straight in the eyes, she felt relieved. Not that she knew him, but his eyes were soft and didn't mean harm. Well, not for her at least. Sakura tried to say something to him, plead for him to stop killing the man. But once again, she lost her voice. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes trying to stand up, but then she suddenly stopped… Wasn't it three of them? She was almost positive about that. But it could only mean… Sakura looked fiercely behind her, her eyes wide with fright when she came face to face with a dark figure behind her. When his pale, bonny fingers were about to make contact with her skin, a low growl was heard and in seconds the red haired angel was by her site, clunching the man's wrist painfully. Sakura felt her heart racing again._

"_Well, well…" The figure came closer to the moon light, his face almost visible. "What do we have here?" A low chuckle escaped his __dry throat. "Isn't it the demon?" The red head saver stiffened._

"_Shut up__" He growled with his husky voice. Sakura could have swear that her heart melted right there and then._

"_What? Afraid of the truth?" The figure asked smirking at the red head, his voice painfully familiar. Turning his gaze to the Sakura his creepy smirk just widen. "Or maybe afraid for her?" Sakura heard a growl from her angel and stiffened when his eyes looked at her own._

"_Don't move" He demanded and Sakura nodded not even thinking, almost hypnotized by the voice. _

_Sakura wasn't sure what happen next. Everything seemed like a blur. They were moving to fast and her mind was spinning, the last thing that she saw was lots of blood. Too much blood. Her gaze landed on the read head's smiling face and she felt a pang in her heart when she saw the wound in his chest. The blood was his!_

"_No…" Sakura whispered panicking. She had to help him, the pain just increased when he smiled sadly at her. Long fangs showing themselves._

"_Sleep, love…" His voice velvet and comforting… The last thing that she heard before everything's gone black. _

The pink head girl woke up panting deeply. Fresh tears still rolling down her crimson cheeks. The same dream visited her every night leaving just sorrow and pain in her lonely heart. Every night it was the same, she had to see the death of her saver and couldn't do anything. She was helpless when he was strong fighting for her.

Sakura have never seen the man before but felt like she knew him all her life. Secretly she even enjoyed seeing him. But know wasn't the time to dream again. Stretching her arms she rolled out of her bed. Her bare feat touching the cold floor, she made her way to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath she went to her shower enjoying every water drop on her porcelain skin. After a vile she was finally done and ready to go to her new school.

"Mom, please don't make me do this" Sakura pleaded looking at her mother. Moving to live with her had some down sides too.

"Honey…" He pink head woman looked at her daughter pleasantly, encouraging her. "Don't worry everything's going to be ok" A smile lighten her face, Sakura frown looking at her cheerful mother. How could it be ok? She was going to be the laughing object like she always was!

"But…" Not having anytime to protest, Sakura was pushed out side.

"Have a good day honey!" And with that Sakura was left alone in the cold morning's air.

"Just great…" She muttered to herself before silently turning on her heal and making her way to the big hell that she called school.

**I hope you like it, cause I was working on it really, really hard. **

**Please tell me what do you think about it and if you have any ideas for it. Thank you.**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the school for Sakura wasn't difficult at all

**Thank you, kind people for reviewing my story! hug **

**And no, Gaara didn't die!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH" **Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 2: Meeting new friends **

Finding the school for Sakura wasn't difficult at all. Sure she was the first time here, but the building was so huge that stood out miles ago. Red crimson-colored bricks were unbelievable bright and hurt her sensitive eyes. High metal fence was surrounding the aria making the building look more like a prison then a school. The yard wasn't that big like she thought it would be, some big willow trees were growing there. Somehow it made Sakura a little calmer when she looked at their swaying branches.

"**Yeah, yeah poetic and stuff. Move it!"** Her Inner pain mocked waking Sakura from her thoughts. Glaring at some unexpected kids she took a deep breath trying to control herself.

"_I'm not talking to you"_ Sakura hissed back. She never told anybody about the voice in her head because she knew what people would think about it. The mocks that Sakura got already have been enough.

"**Don't be so ****grumpy! I just wanted to say hi!"** Not even thinking about replying Sakura started heading for the entrance. For her relief not many kids have arrived yet so she freely headed for the principle's office. Taking a deep breath, she opened the wooden door with a shaky hand.

Inside the office it was warmer that Sakura have expected. The office was quit small but very nice and brightly decorated. Some plans were everywhere making the room look more egzotic. There were a few desks that were almost braking from large piles of papers and other stuff. Looking a little closer Sakura spotted a person behind one of those desks, gulping visible she made her way to her.

"Hello, Tsunade sama is not here right now, may I help you?" The raven haired woman looked up, her smile made Sakura relax instantly.

"I'm new here…" She began nervously, giving the woman her best smile.

"Oh, of course! What's your name?" The woman nodded, looking through the papers.

"Haruno Sakura" she answered at once smiling a little to herself, when the woman started digging faster through the pile. After a vile Sakura had her schedule and was heading to her first class.

"English with Kakashi…" She muttered to herself looking everywhere for the room. The hall seemed endless, and Sakura once again was out of luck. Roaming a vile she found herself lost in the enormous building.

"Way to go!" Inner Sakura screamed, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Rolling her eyes, Sakura was about to take another turn when her eyes caught something strange. Turning around instantly she caught a glimpse of red and froze immediately trying to locate it again. Her eyes scanned the hall, but it was gone. The previous night dream occupied her thoughts. The red head boy appearing in her mind, her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was the same shade of red. The same shade of his hair. Could it be possible?

"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day?" A loud voice came from behind and Sakura almost jumped from the volume. Looking at the person shyly she stepped out letting him go first.

"Are you new or something?" The boys sapphire eyes eyed her own emerald ones. Nodding silently she looked more closely at the boy. He had bright, spiky blonde hair that really suited him. His blue, sapphire eyes looked very friendly and he had three marks resembling whiskers on each of his cheek. What came next really surprised Sakura. The boy grinned widely and shook Sakura's hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! Nice to meet you…?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you too" Naruto grinned ever wider and looked at her schedule.

"Eh., eh Sakura chan, we have English together!" He announced happily making Sakura go wide eyed.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Naruto nodded happily and started leading the way.

Sakura learn a lot about Naruto in those few moments they were walking together, something told her that they were going to be great friends. Overcoming his loud personality he was really friendly and nice. In those minutes he made her laugh so much that her stomach hurt when they finally reached their class.

The classroom was small. Really small. The teacher wasn't there yet, something odd for Sakura, but others didn't seem to notice. Looking for an empty seat she made her way to the back, where were a few empty ones. It was harder for her new classmates to stare at her when she was in the back but they still managed to do that somehow. Some girl with crimson hair even sneered at her. Sakura felt uncomfortable under her gaze and looked at her desk blushing when suddenly the door opened revealing a silver haired man with a mask on his face.

"Yo." Was his short greeting before he made his way in the classroom. Looking around the class his gaze landed on the pink head girl.

"Oh, you're new right?" Sakura nodded blushing, when everybody's attention landed on her again. She was more then grateful when he didn't make her stand in front of the class and introduce herself.

Kakashi seemed an interesting teacher. He wasn't talking much, or even looking at the class. After telling something about an essay he made his way to his desk and started reading some book. Soon Sakura felt the uncomfortable stares on her again. Some of them even asked her questions and introduced themselves. Some of them were very friendly while others just glared at her or ignored her. Not that she was complaining.

When the bell finally rang, Naruto and a girl with two buns on her head that Sakura knew by the name TenTen popped by Sakura's side.

"So Sakura chan, what classes do you have next?" Naruto asked grabbing her schedule, the brunette by his side smirked at Sakura's angered expression.

"Don't pay attention to Naruto, he's always like this…" She said smiling sweetly to the pink head.

"Hey!" He yelled defensly. TenTen rolled her eyes, while Sakura giggled.

The rest of the morning past in the same fashion. Naruto was always arguing with someone, when Sakura was meeting new people. In French class she met a very shy girl. She had long, beautiful raven-blue hair and pearl white eyes. The girl was tiny, a few inches smaller then Sakura and had pale white skin. Sometimes she glanced at the pink head ant tried to make a conversation but was shuddering too much and Sakura could understand what she was trying to say. After a vile of trying Sakura found out that the girls name was Hinata. She was really nice and helped Sakura when she wasn't listening to the teacher.

In gym Sakura was surprised when she saw the teacher and his mini-me by the name Rock Lee. They were incredible similar to each other and scared the living shit out of Sakura. But her opinion changed really fast when she had the chance to meet him. Actually he wasn't that bad, on the contrary he was really sweet and made Sakura smile all the time.

So when the lunch finally came, Sakura was sitting in the end off the table talking with her silent friend. Looking around the room she spotted the red head girl from before, but this time she wasn't alone. Two girls sat by her side, one with blond blonde hair while the other had dark pink. When Sakura's gaze landed on the red head girl again, she saw the glare that was sent for her.

"What?" She snapped harshly when she felt the elbow in her ribs. Naruto looked at her seriously.

"Don't look at them" Sakura blinked confused.

"Why?" She asked stealing a glance at the interesting girls.

"They just bring trouble Sakura chan! See the blonde one?..." He pointed to the girl that was eating her lunch, not paying any attention to her surroundings. Sakura nodded. "…That's Ino. She's not that bad like the others but still a trouble maker. She is cruel and could do whatever to get her way" Sakura looked at the girl with raised eyebrows and a shocked look. Brining her gaze back to Naruto, who apparently wasn't done yet, she listened patiently.

"And the pink one is extremely dangerous. Once I saw her beat a guy twice bigger then her to a bloody pulp. She's one of the biggest bullies in this all school. Her name's Reina, try to avoid her as much as possible if you know what's good for you…" Sakura nodded with wide eyes.

"**Cha! They don't scare me!"**

"And the red head is Karin, she's a whimp when it comes to fighting, but has her own ways to deal with you…" Naruto whispered the last words and suddenly glared at someone behind Sakura's back. Shaky turning around Sakura came face to face with the three girls. Karin was glaring like always and Ino wasn't paying attention vile Reina was eyeing Sakura with interest. The pink head girl heard Naruto growl, when Reina smiled.

"Hello, my name is Reina. Nice to meet you" She said politely offering her hand to Sakura who gulped visibly. The red head girl sneered.

"Quit it Reina. Get to the point" Karin said crossing her hands and glaring now at the rest of the gang. Reina sighed heavily with annoyance.

"Like I was saying…" She turned her gaze to Sakura again and smiled brightly. "Would you like to hang on with us, not with these…" Her face showed disgust when she looked and the gang.

"No she doesn't, so bug off!" Naruto yelled bringing attention to himself. Reina and Ino glared at him.

"No one asked you leach" Ino spat out, while Reina looked at Sakura warmly.

"So?" She asked smiling again.

"I…" Sakura looked at the gang, trying to find the strength in her to say no. "I'm quite ok here…" Reina's smile dropped instantly. Karin laughed at her and started making her way out.

"Ok, if that's what you want…" Reina said disappointed, but a smile appeared on her face again. "Don't be sad when it's too late" And with that the three girls were gone.

Turning to the gang again, she was met by shocked expressions. Even Naruto looked a little shocked.

"What?" She asked carefully. Did she say something wrong?

"You said no and they didn't do anything to you…" Naruto choke out still wide eyed. Sakura stared to feel uncomfortable from all the stares. Glancing at the girls again, she was met by Reina's gaze. The girl smiled wildly showing her perfect teeth, before waving to the girl. Sakura felt Naruto go stiff.

"_Something tells me it's going to be a long year…" _

**Yay! Sakura found more friends! **

**What's about the trio? They mean trouble!**

**I promise that in the next chapter Gaara and Shukaku will appear!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for reviewing my story

**Thank you everybody for reviewing my story! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 3: Camping**

"Should they?" Sakura asked uncomfortably, when Naruto looked at her again. "Oh well… Why do they hate you anyway?" She asked changing the subject. Naruto seemed to lighten a bit.

"I don't know, ever we became friends with the Sabaku's they hate us. Call us leeches, blood suckers and you know stuff like that…" He laughed bitterly, Sakura felt a little strange now.

"Sabaku's?" She asked carefully going through her mind. Sakura heard that name some where before. Naruto smiled wildly and nodded.

"Yeah the Sabaku's, their not here today…" He said looking around the cafeteria for the mentioned kids. "Their never here when the sun is out, something about hiking with parents" He smiled again digging in to his meal.

"So why do they hate them?" Sakura asked again, pointing slowly to the three girls that were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Old family grunge I think" He said finishing his ramen. Sakura looked at her food with a confused look. It's sad that they are hated just for the mistakes their parents did.

"So, Sakura have you heard about the camping tomorrow?" Naruto asked from all of the sudden smiling. Sakura choke on her drink. Coughing she looked at him alert.

"What camping?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice afraid of the answer. She never was an enthusiastic person when it comes to things like this. More like tried to avoid it then go with free will.

"The sports day!" Naruto gaped at her, like she just said the stupidest thing. "So your going right?"

"I don't know…" The pink head said trying to think an excuse for not showing up.

"Come on! Everybody's going! It's going to be so much fun!" Naruto yelled, his hyper and loud side showing up.

"I'm not good at things like this, I mean I trip on my own two feet when it comes to sports!" Sakura laughed nervously eyeing her lunch. But Naruto was not going down.

"Sakura chan!" He whined with a pout on his face.

"**Oh come one! You're not going to die there!" **

"Oh ok…" Sakura muttered silently, but it was enough for Naruto.

"You're not going to regret it! I promise!" He yelled before catching her in a great big hug. Sakura smiled softly.

"Sakura-a we better go to Math now-w…" Hinata stuttered blushing crimson red. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded before getting up. Saying goodbye to everyone the two girls made their way to math. In the way Sakura caught a lot of interested stares on her but tried to ignore it.

"So Hinata, your going to the camping too?" Sakura asked trying to begin a conversation. The shy girl nodded her head and tapped her fingers together.

"Tell me is it that bad like it sounds?" The pink head girl asked, her back facing the wall. It was five minutes before the class and the teacher wasn't there yet.

"No-o…" Hinata laughed turning her attention to Sakura, a shy smile on her face. "It's-s always fun with Naruto-o kun…" The girl blushed red at the name, Sakura eyed her.

"You really like him?" She asked and Hinata yelped. Turning her eyes she blushed crimson red and started stuttering. Sakura smiled softly at her and was about to say something comforting when she felt somebody's presence behind her back. Turning quickly she came face to face with one of the girls from lunch. Reina.

"What-t?" Sakura stuttered herself surprised that the girl was standing there.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi" The girl smiled before looking at the blue head girl that was sending glares to her. "Oh Hinata, I don't mean it in a bad way! Relax!" She putted her hands in front of her smiling pleasantly. Hinata's glare just increased.

"So…" Reina turned her gaze to Sakura, not paying any attention to the glares. "I never learned your name?"

"Sakura-a we better go" Hinata stuttered grabbing the pink head's hand.

"Sakura…" Reina smiled wildly testing the name. "It really suits you… Catch you later" And with that Hinata and a very shocked Sakura were left alone. Just minutes later the teacher showed up and the lesson begun.

The final bell rang and Sakura was making her way out of the school. Out side the wind was strong and colder then in the morning. Wrapping her arms around herself Sakura made her way down the stairs when she saw a blonde boy waiting there for her.

"Naruto?" She asked raising her eyebrows when the boy smiled to her warmly.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you something…" He rubbed the back off his head and laughed nervously. "About the camp remember?" Sakura nodded and he went one. "I forgot to tell when and where" Sakura got wide eyed when she realized that she forgot about it too. Listening for a while she nodded and was about to go her way, but was suddenly stopped again.

"I can walk you home… I mean if you want I lived in that side too" Naruto asked blushing and Sakura some how felt a little uncomfortable. Trying not to hurt the blonde boy she nodded her head slowly and the trip home begun.

When her house finally came to view Sakura was laughing so hard that she thought she would explode any second. How someone could be so funny was a mystery for her. Saying a quick goodbye to Naruto, she ran to her front door just to be met by her over happy mother.

"Honey" She greeted her with sparkling eyes looking at the boy. "I see you made friends?"

"Yes mom, just friends" Sakura went inside closing the door behind her. Her mother went after smiling like always.

'Wasn't that Uzumaki?" She asked eyeing her teenage daughter. "Good boy, lost his family a long time ago, but still a good boy. Never makes trouble" She said smiling to herself, Sakura turned to her and glared.

"Mom, it's not like that…" Sakura said more harshly then needed.

"Of course" She said smiling again, when Sakura just rolled her eyes. "So tell me about your day" Kai said gesturing for Sakura to go in to the dinning room.

"It was fine, mom. I'm not hungry… I have a lot of homework to do!" Sakura faked her enthusiasm and started heading to her room. Kai frowned.

"Well if that's what you want…"

The next day was quit better. Sakura woke up, grumpy as always, hearing the remarks of her Inner. Doing her every morning routine she was ready to go camping. Somehow the idea seemed not so bad this morning, even pleasant in some kind of way. Waiting in her yard for Naruto to show up, she enjoyed the early morning sun. It wasn't raining yet, but many clouds darkened the sky and the sun was almost invisible. Sakura wasn't sure what to expect from all of this trip.

"Sakura chan!" A loud yell was heard and Sakura smiled instantly. Turning around she saw her blonde friend running to her.

"Good morning Naruto" She greeted him cheerfully. As of the looks he was ready for camping too. A big backpack was the only thing that caught Sakura's attention. It looked far more bigger then needed.

"Ramen" He answered smiling at her goofy. Sakura laughed out loud. That boy was really obsessed with that meal.

"So Sakura chan, how was your morning?" Naruto asked happily leading the way.

"Boring, like always" Sakura shrugged. "What about you?"

"It was great! I can't believe we are going camping today! And Gaara is going to be there…" Naruto blabbed with a smile on his face, Sakura looked at him interested.

"Gaara?" She asked curious, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, one of the Sabaku's remember?" Sakura nodded and smiled to the blonde encouraging him to go one.

"I bet you're going to like them! They are so cool! Well maybe except Kankuro…" Naruto twitched at the name.

"What about him?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow at the blonde.

"He's just an ignorant, little…" Naruto roared and Sakura bit her lip trying not to laugh at the boy when suddenly he stopped. Looking forward Sakura saw the path and lots of trees. She felt the butterfly's in her stomach of excitement.

"Well, we're here!" He announced nervously rubbing the back off his head. Soon Sakura saw the campfires and raced with Naruto to them. Like always she ended up on the ground face first, but Naruto helped her out so she wasn't complaining.

After a while of chatting with Hinata, Sakura noticed that something wrong was with Naruto. He looked around every few minutes, like he was searching for someone. His mood seemed a little down now.

"Hey Naruto what up?" The pink head girl asked him smiling pleasantly, Naruto sighed deeply.

"Gaara Isn't here yet!" He announced angrily before standing up and leaving them alone.

"Wow, they have to be good friends…" Sakura whispered to herself looking at the blond. Hinata nodded.

"Yes-s, we all like them-m, but Naruto's best friends with-h Gaa-ara…" Sakura nodded searching again for the blonde. He was nowhere to be seen. Standing up she looked more carefully when her gaze landed on a strange figure. It seemed like Naruto, but he wasn't alone. Five strangers were standing by his side. Five the most beautiful people that Sakura ever seen in her all life. There in the left stood a blonde girl, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail resembling Ino's but she was far more beautiful then the other blonde. Her ocean blue eyes were shining from happiness. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you see just on TV these days.

Next girl to her had a honey blonde hair, pulled into four ponytails. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue but still amazed Sakura. A boy that stood in the side not paying any attention to his surroundings had light crimson hair. His face features were unbelievable perfect and his pale skin was almost glowing.

One of the boys that stood closer to Naruto had brown cropped hair pointing in every direction. His skin was the same color as the others. One thing that really surprised Sakura was the paint on his face. He was wearing a smirk and looked bored like the rest of them. And lastly Sakura's gaze landed on the read head that was talking to Naruto. Her eyes got wide opened at the color of his hair. It was a dark shade or crimson, the darkest that she ever saw. It was messy and reminded Sakura something, but she couldn't get what. Next thing that caught Sakura's attention was the kanji tattoo above his left eye. Not knowing what it ment, she made a mental note to find out later. His eyes were almost black, but still were amazingly beautiful.

They all were so different, but so alike too. Sakura stared at them amazed, still not believing her eyes. The next second Sakura found herself staring at the youngest one who was talking to Naruto. His mouth was moving really quickly, his perfect lips barely moving.

"Sakura-a?" She heard a quit voice and tried to turn her gaze away from the boy. It was no use, she felt like she was hypnotized now.

"Sakura?" Hinata repeated looking at her friend worriedly. Finally Sakura found the strength to look away, breathing deeply she looked at her friend and tried to smile.

"Y-yes?" She asked trying to control her racing heart.

"You're ok-k?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded stealing a glance at the boy again. This time she caught him looking at her. His gaze held interests but it soon faded to frustration.

"Hinata who are they?" the blue haired girl looked a little confused by Sakura's tone. Looking past her to the gang she smiled shyly.

"The-e Sabaku's" Not the answer that Sakura have hoped for.

"**Black out! Black out!"** Inner Sakura screamed panicked.

The next moment everything became darker and last thing that Sakura felt before she was shoved in to the darkness was a sharp pain in her head.

**Wow Sakura fainted O.o**

**I really enjoyed writing this, so I hopped you liked it to. lolz**

**And Gaara finally shoved up! Yay!**

**Reina is observing Sakura all the time. Old family grunge?**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviews people

**Thank you for reviews people! hug I really appreciate it.**

**Bethany- I'm sorry but I like to end chapters with something, that would make you curious! And I think I'm going to make Gaara a little like Edward but not a hundred percent smiles**

**And if you want to find out who the other read head is read this chapter! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 4: In Death's Grip **

"_Hey! What did you do to her?!"__ a familiar voice growled._

"_She-e fainted" another growl was heard._

"_It's all your foul you stupid leaches!" _

"_Reina, come down!" _

"_Get your dog out of here, un!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do! You stupid blood sucker"_

"_Enough!"_ A velvet voice hissed and Sakura started cracking here eyes. Trying to adjust to the light Sakura blinked a few times, feeling the sharp pain in her neck. A second past and she realized that she was on the ground, everyone was staring at her. Turning her head to the side Sakura looked at her blue haired friend.

"What happened?" she asked still dizzy from the fall. Her head was pounding and her vision still was not clear.

"You fain… fainted" Hinata shuttered. From the tone Sakura could say that she was crying. Trying to smile softly she comforted her friend.

"It's ok Hinata…" She said before turning to her other side and trying to stand up. Unfortunately her legs weren't listening and she ended on the ground again.

"Sakura chan, are you ok?!" Naruto yelled kneeling to her. His face looked serious and worried.

"It's fine Naruto, it's just my luck…" She tried to laugh but the sharp pain reminded about itself again. With Naruto's help she was on her feet again, but the blonde still didn't leg go of her, thinking that she could fall to the ground any second.

"Naruto I'm ok" The pink head reassured him. He though for a minute before nodding and letting her go.

"Oh, by the way! Here are the Sabaku's!" He seemed cheerful as always when he dragged her to the family. Trying not to stare at the dark red head Sakura kept her eyes on the ground all the time.

"Hey guys!" Naruto finally shouted when they were just a meter away from them. "This is Sakura, my best friend!" He pushed her in the front, smiling goofy. Once again Sakura felt her heart racing.

"Hello there, un." The blonde girl with sea blue eyes stepped closer to her. "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you, un" Instantly Sakura smiled herself, somehow all the worry was gone.

"I'm Temari" He honey blonde smirked to Sakura. "You hit your head pretty hard back there, are you sure you're ok?" Sakura blushed crimson red and nodded. Temari smiled to her, when a boy with brown hair and face paint stepped forward.

"Kankuro" He said smiling to her, shaking his hand Sakura smiled back. Pointing to the redhead Kankuro spoke again. "That's Sasori and Gaara" Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at the younger red head.

"_Gaara…"_

Like the last when Sakura looked at him, his mood didn't seem any better. Gaara looked at her with a hostile, frustrated look. His face looked like he just smelled something bad. Not sparing another glance to Sakura, he turned on his heal and left.

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes, and anger rouse in the bottom pits of her soul.

"**What did I do anyway?! Shannaro!****!!"** Her Inner self screamed frustrated herself.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Naruto looked surprised at his leaving friend. His mood seemed to lighten up, when somebody announced that the football match is going to begin. Saying a quick goodbye to the girls the rest of Sabaku's and Naruto left. TenTen was not far behind and Sakura was left with Hinata again. Looking around herself Sakura spotted a girl with pink hair chatting with a blond. A thought popped in her head and Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Hey, when I fainted…" Hinata looked at her confused. "You know, did any of them were by?" Sakura pointed her thump to the girls. Hinata looked a little surprised.

"Yea-ah, how do you know-w?" She asked eyeing the pink head girl, Sakura just shrugged.

"I don't know, I heard them" Hinata laughed silently.

"Yup, they-y sure ar-re loud…" Sakura smiled to her friend and nodded. Turning around she was met by reina's stare, but instantly turned her gaze back to Hinata.

"Are you o-ok?" Hinata asked concerned, when Sakura yelped of the sharp in her neck. She seemed to forget about it.

"Yes, Hinata" She tried to smile but the pain was just getting worst. Trying to not to show it, she changed the subject.

"So Hinata, have you lived here all of your life?" The blue haired beauty shook her head.

"No-o, I moved here three years ago-o" Instantly Sakura felt relief, that she was not the only one who moved here.

"From where?" Curiosity caught Sakura.

"Japan" Hinata answered not shuttering. "We-e moved, because my-y father lived here most of his li-ife" Sakura nodded her head listening to what the blue haired girl had to say.

"And-d what about y-you?" Sakura looked at the ground and Hinata immediately regretted the question. "If you don-t want to tell I-I don't mind…" But Sakura shook her head smiling sadly.

"No, it's ok Hinata. It's just a long story…" Hinata nodded her head encouraging the pink head girl to go on. "It's because my father never got over my mother. You now, he said he couldn't bare it, because we are so alike…." Sakura felt the tears once again in her eyes. Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry-y…." She said sadly but Sakura shook her head again, gulping the tears down.

"It's ok, we're still family!" She said enthusiastic and smiled brightly, hiding the sorrow deep in her heart. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded her head. Soon the girls were chatting like old friends, sharing their memories and thought's. Hinata didn't stutter so much and Sakura always smiled, encouraging her.

After the football match was finally over Naruto was cheering his head off. A big grin was placed on his face when he made his way to the girls. TenTen was behind him with a smile of her own. Sitting next to Sakura Naruto grabbed a big bottle of water and started drinking it. Sakura eyed the blue haired girl that was playing with her fingers and blushing furiously.

"Wow! That was a great match!" Naruto announced smiling brightly. TenTen snickered by his side.

"Yeah! You should have seen Naruto fall" She winked at the girls when Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey that was an accident! Sasuke teme pushed me!" He yelled making Sakura giggle. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever…" She laughed before snatching the water bottle from Naruto's hands. Crossing his hands Naruto glared at the brunette. Sakura bit her lip trying not to laugh when TenTen poured the water on him. Hinata was staying silent.

"Hey!" He yelled before snatching the bottle out of her hands, ready for revenge. TenTen started backing away with a nervous smile.

"Hey look at the time!" She pointed to her invisible watch. "Have to go, find Lee and Neji before they kill each other!" TenTen laughed nervously before making her escape. Sakura couldn't hold on any longer and cracked laughing, bringing the blonde's attention to her.

"Eh Sakura chan! You have to see the trophy!" Naruto grinned widely before catching her wrist and trying to pull her up. Glancing at her blue haired friend Sakura caught the sad look on her face and stopped Naruto immediately.

"Naruto, I still feel a little dizzy, why don't you take Hinata instead?" Sakura smiled to him, praying the God that he didn't see through her lie. Lucky for her, that Naruto was too happy to even argue. Grabbing the shy Huyga by her wrist, he started pulling her blabbing about something.

"Come on Hinata! You have to see it!"

Smiling to herself Sakura waved for the two, before they disappeared in the crowd leaving her completely alone. Looking around for some sort of life she found none.

"_Way to go!"_ Inner yelled sarcastically. Sakura sighed before standing up. Looking again, she spotted a red head leaning to a tree. Her heart started racing again, when he looked at her. Well, more like glared… The sorrow returned and she felt like crying now. Controlling her emotions she started making her way past him. Gaara seemed to stiffen when they almost touched. Trying to ignore him, like he ignored her Sakura started running deeper in to the forest. She ran not even thinking were she was going, just letting her feet to decide. A feeling that someone invisible was following her got even stronger with every step. Not ever looking back she ran leaving the camp behind her back. She ran not thinking of stopping when her lungs screamed with need for air. Concentrating on her feet and trying not to trip, Sakura didn't see what was coming in her way until it was too late. Tripping on her own two feet she hit her head to the ground. After that she felt like she was rolling. Like something was tearing her skin and when finally Sakura dared to open her eyes she found herself in the middle of the road. Looking a little to her left Sakura saw a hill that she just came from. Sighing she could feel the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"_Just wonderful…"_ Sakura thought, not knowing that it's just going to become much worse. Rolling painfully on her side she tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in her leg. It was either broken or twisted. Glaring at her foot she tried to stand again, but this time she was stopped by the pain in her head. Sighing once again, Sakura lied on the road, resting.

"_What I'm supposed to do know?"_ Sakura thought before she heard a strange sound. Lifting her head from the ground, Sakura looked for its source. Hearing the sound again Sakura got wide eyed from terror. This time it was louder and she recognized in instantly. Looking to her other side, she saw a big, red truck going fast her way. She didn't even have time to blink when it was just meters away.

Closing her eyes, she heard the tire's screech when the driver tried to stop the truck. But it was too late now… The truck was too close. Sighing Sakura waited for the pain to come…

**Whoa! Is Sakura going to die? I don't know. Maybe? **

**I really enjoyed writing this story! smiles**

**I promise Shukaku in the next chapter!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm sorry to say but this is not a chapter, because I don't have much time these days

**Hey I'm sorry to say ****that I'm not going to update soon, I don't have much time these days. Once again I'm sorry. I'm going to update this story this weekend I hope.It's possible that this story could be disconnected because I need to think for ideas and don't have much free time for that. Review really helps too and I'll really appreciate if you could help me with idea's.**

**Next I made a picture of Reina, it's not perfect or even half decent but this was the only I can do with a few free minutes. If you like to see her she is here: **

**i303./albums/nn135/FlyFlew/IMG6703-1.jpg**

**I want to thank everybody for the reviews! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 5: What she does to me**

Two long, pale hands wrapped around Sakura's small frame protecting her. Seconds later Sakura heard a loud crash, but still the pain didn't come to torture her small body. Opening her emerald eyes she saw that the truck was now leaving to the other direction, not stopping to see if Sakura was ok or hurt badly.

Her heart started racing when Sakura realized that she wasn't on the road like she was seconds ago. Not only that but she was in someone's arms. Turning her head to the side she looked at her saver and gasped loudly. Her eyes got wide and her heart started racing. His jade eyes caught her own emerald ones, his dark crimson hair were swaying in the air and his cold skin was burning her own.

"Are you're alright?" Gaara asked, his velvet voice woke her up from her trance. It was the first time that Sakura heard it and her heart was melting, just imagining how perfect it was.

"I'm fine" Sakura's voice sounded strange from the shock and fright. Her head was spinning and her bruises were throbbing. Not only that but her broken foot decided to remind about itself again. Gaara looked at her funny before putting her on the ground.

"Be careful…" He said when Sakura almost felt from the dizziness. Helping her to sit he smiled at her pleasantly showing his bright, perfect smile.

"How…" She trailed of holding her head. "How did you get here?" Sakura looked him straight in the eyes.

"**Weren't they black?**** Cha!"**

"I was with you all the time" He pointed out, his voice serious. Sakura shook her head in denial.

"No you weren't"

"Sakura…" He almost glared at her, sighing with annoyance. "I was running with you"

"No" She said stubbornly, sighing once again Gaara looked at her wounds.

"We better go, or this could get infected…" Now Sakura was the one who was glaring at the red head.

"Answer me" She said ignoring his jade eyes.

"Sakura you hit your head pretty hard and now you forgot" He said it so like it was the clearest truth. Blinking Sakura once again got lost in his bright jade eyes and sighed releasing the subject. She didn't protest when he lifted her and started carrying Sakura to the camp. Somehow it felt good. Too good. His scent was amazing and unbelievable perfect. Closing her eyes she relaxed in his cold embrace enjoying the scent of his skin. Gaara didn't say anything or push her off when Sakura got closer.

"You really weren't there…" She mumbled in to his shirt.

"Sakura, drop it…" She could say that he was smirking. Turning her head to him she glared.

"Why are you lying to me?" Gaara's smirk dropped instantly. Looking at his innocent, concerned expression once again Sakura got lost in his eyes.

"How do you know that I'm lying?" Gaara asked, his voice serious. His question was unexpected and Sakura opened her mouth and closed it a few times not knowing what to say. Gaara's smirk appeared on his face once again, when Sakura looked down.

"I… I just know it" She looked at him crossing her hands. Gaara rolled his eyes stopping.

"How?" He was persistent smirking at her, but Sakura wasn't going down until she heard the truth.

"I know it, because when the last time I saw you were in the camp glaring at me…" She whispered the last words now looking down, but Gaara heard it.  
"Oh so that's why are you glaring at me now…" He chuckled and Sakura gasped, getting red from embarrassment.

"Sakura chan! What happen to you?" Naruto yelled wide eyed looking at his friend. Sakura smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"I fell" She said trying to sound cheerful, but the fact was that her head was throbbing none-stop.

"You fell?!" Naruto was panicking. "Fell? Look at you it seems like a car just ran over you!" Sakura smiled shyly once again.

"Almost" She said looking at Gaara who looked bored as ever.

"What?!" Naruto gripped his hair. Hinata was standing by his side trying to make him come down.

"I said almost…" She whispered looking at the other's expressions.

"What do you mean by that, un?" Deidara asked curiously, glancing at Gaara.

"I almost was run over by car…" Sakura said like it was the simple's thing in the world. Naruto got wide eyed and his jaw dropped. It looked that he would faint any second. "…if not for Gaara" Sakura smiled stealing another glance at the red head.

"What?" Temari looked at her little brother wide eyed. "What do you mean by that?" She demanded from Sakura, her voice shaking from fright and shock.

"Gaara saved me" Sakura said smiling shyly and Temari's jerked her head to Sasori then back to Gaara.

"What?..." She stuttered like it was a bed thing. Sakura looked at her surprised raising an eyebrow when Naruto started cheering and thanking his friend.

"Wow, my brother has a heart after all" Kankuro smirked earning a glare from Gaara. He seemed the only one from the Sabaku's that were happy, others looked too shocked to even say a word.

The first one that recovered from shock was Sasori. Glaring at his sibling he came closer whispering something in his ear. Gaara became wide eyed and worry showed on his face, but it was soon replaced with his emotionless mask. Turning around he went after Sasori. Deidara looked after them and her body started shaking. Something was up to, but Sakura didn't know what. The blonde girl turned around looking at the clueless Sakura trying to smile her best.

"Ar-re you ok, un?" She asked sitting next to Sakura, looking at her wounds. Temari grabbed Kankuro's wrist pulling him away, leaving Deidara and Sakura alone to talk. Naruto and Hinata were long gone searching for the first aid kit for Sakura's wounds.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked from all of the sudden earning the girls attention.

"Yes, un?" Deidara looked at her blinking innocently. Sakura looked at her lap sadly before speaking again.

"Why did they react so shocked?" Deidara blinked a few times unsure.

"About what, un?" Sakura sighed.

"About what Gaara did" Deidara seem to froze for a second but an unsure smile appeared on her face again.

"You see… I mean… It's complicated…" She finished scratching her head. Sakura looked were Gaara and Sasori leaved a few minutes ago.

"He won't do anything to Gaara right?" She asked blushing a little. Sadness crossed Deidara's eyes.

"I suppose not… It's a brother thing, don't worry" She tried to smile, but it didn't convince Sakura very much. Standing on her feet she dusted herself before looking at the pink head. "Well, I'll go find were Naruto is with that aid kit" Deidara made her way before Sakura could protest.

Sighing deeply she looked at the leaving blonde's back. Many questions were swirling in her head not giving her peace. Why did they react the way they did? Did Gaara do something wrong helping her?

"**Or maybe they just don't like us"** Inner suggested. Sakura got wide eyed and started shaking her head.

"No, no!" But was she really sure about that? Maybe Inner was right about that, maybe they hate her and didn't want Gaara to risk his life for her. The thought was really sad, but seemed to realistic for her. In her old school she was hated by many and even more ignored her. It was too good to think that she had found friends here…

"Hey" A familiar voice woke Sakura from her thoughts. Jerking her head to the sound Sakura came face to face with Reina.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly not even thinking. As soon as it left her mouth she instantly regretted it remembering Reina's reputation, but for her surprise the girl just laughed genuine.

"To talk of course…" She said still chuckling at the pink head girl. Sakura looked at her funny before turning her gaze to her lap. Reina became serious instantly.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked looking at Sakura's wounds. A strange look appeared in her eyes.

"No" Sakura said glaring at the trees before her. Reina chuckled again.

"And why is that?" She asked biting her lip, trying not to laugh. Sakura glared harsher.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe because minutes ago a hit my head on the ground numerous times, rolled down a cliff and was almost ran over by a car! Not thinking about the bruises everywhere my day was just wonderful!" Sakura yelled, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Reina became serious once again, getting a little wide eyed hearing her words.

"Did the leeches do it to you?" She asked almost growling. Sakura looked at her clueless.

"What?... Oh no, no!" She said shaking her head. Reina looked at her suspicious. "They helped me" The g irl looked at her wide eyed. "Why do you hate them any way? They are really nice" Sakura said smiling a little and Reina broke out laughing. Sakura looked at her surprised.

"What's so funny?" She asked almost annoyed. Reina wiped a few tears from her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Nice?" She choke on the word. "Them nice? You seriously don't know a thing about them" Reina mocked before chuckling again. Sakura blinked a few times raising one of her eyebrow.

"I know enough to say that they are good people" Sakura said sadly, turning her gaze to her lap once again. Previous thought's rushed in to her mind again.

"Good people?" This time Reina broke out for good. She chuckled so hard holding her stomach.

"Oh Sakura, you need to learn to see through people" She chuckled on the last word like it was some kind of a joke. Sakura was now utterly confused, but before she had a chance to ask Reina spoke again.

"You want to know the true about Sabaku's? The real truth? What kind they really are?" She asked seriously looking straight Sakura in the eyes. The pink head girl was too shocked to say a word and nodded instead. Curiosity gnawing her. A smile appeared on Reina's lips.

"Ok, it that's what you want, but don't say that I didn't warn you" She said cheerfully. Looking at her friends she nodded and Ino left, but Karin was still standing there eyeing the girls. Her face showed disgust and her eyes were glaring daggers in Sakura. Taking one last look at the pink head she turned around and went after Ino. After Karin was out of sight, Reina turned back to Sakura and a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Now listen Sakura chan, because it's not going to be something that you ever heard before" Reina said smiling cheerfully.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…"_

With Gaara and Sasori.

"What do you think you are doing Gaara?" Sasori roared. The past ten minutes he was yelling his head off. Not a pretty sigh when you think about it. "Are you totally out of your mind" The older red head glared at his sibling.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked defensibly glaring at Sasori right back.

"I know what are you thinking…" He hissed making Gaara's glare increase. "You can do it! Don't even think about it! I won't let you to even look at her!" Gaara clenched his fist.

"I'm not going to do anything to her" He said when Sasori laughed bitterly.

"She's not one of us, Gaara!" He roared and Gaara closed his eyes trying to control himself.

"**Will he ever shut up?"** Shukaku asked yawing. Gaara closed his eyes tighter.

"I saw the look in your eyes Gaara, don't try anything funny" Sasori demanded now a lot quitter.

"I won't" The red head reassured him.

"**Don't let him boss us around!"** Shukaku roared giving Gaara a headache.

"_Not now"_

"I trust you Gaara, don't disappoint us" Sasori said coming closer to his brother. "She is not worth it, not worth that we worked for so long to keep" He said putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't say it…" Gaara said quietly, he felt anger burning through him. "Don't dare to say it, you don't know how I feel! You don't know what her scent does to me! Have you any ideas how I felt when I saw her lying there in danger? Do you think I should have left her die? You…"

"That's enough!" Sasori hissed clenching his teeth. "If there was a risk that our secret could be revealed you should have left her there…" Gaara got wide eyed and glared at his brother.

"Would you leave Deidara like that?" He asked trying to control his anger and demon.

"It's a different thing…" Sasori answered right back a little shocked by the question. Gaara shook his head.

"No it's the same…"

"I said it's enough! If you try to see her or even talk to her I promise with all that's precious to me I'm going to kill her without a second thought!" Sasori roared throwing his arms in the air.

"You what?..." Gaara asked getting wide eyed. Did Sasori just say that? "What did you just say?"

"If you go near her…" Sasori didn't look so sure now. "I'm going to kill her…"

**Wow Sasori isn't kidding! What is Reina going to tell Sakura?**

**I hope I don't have to disconnect this story I really enjoy writing this.**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

There was no signs off Deidara anywhere, and Reina's smirk was beginning to scare Sakura

**Hey everyone! Like I was saying it's weekend and here comes the update! Some friends of mine gave me ideas, and that's why I think this story is not going to be disconnected. **

**Reina: ****/image/reina oc/FlyFlew/IMG6703-1.jpg?o1**** (please tell me if she looks ok?)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 6: I'll open your eyes**

It was getting really windy, trees violently swayed in the air. Dark clouds appeared threatening that the storm was coming. The forest was getting darker by the second; making in look like it was night already. Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do. There was no sign off Deidara anywhere, and Reina's angry smirk was beginning to scare the pink head girl. Her eyes glimpsed in the dark when she turned her gaze back to Sakura again. A bitter smile appeared on her pale face.

"So Sakura chan…" Reina purred the last words enjoying the confusion in Sakura's emerald eyes. "Have you any idea why I hate The Sabaku's?" She spat the name out, like it was a curse of some sort.

"Well Naruto said something about a family grunge…" Sakura muttered looking to her lap, avoiding the other girl's eyes. Reina's gaze wasn't pleasant like it was moments ago, more like threatening to Sakura. Seconds later a melodic laughter was heard.

"Well you can say that, but…" Reina chuckled loudly again, Sakura looked at her confused praying the to God for someone to show up soon. "It's a bit more complicated then that" Sakura raised an eyebrow to the girl that instantly understood the silent question.

"Well Sakura, it all began in eighteenth century, when this entire city was just a village, rolled by many people…" Her dark eyes were hazy with memories. "Many legends are told about the past, some of them telling the truth and others lie" She smirked looking at Sakura. "One of those legends is claiming about our existents, like we are not really humans, but wolves instead…" Sakura rolled her eyes hearing this, but Reina proceeded ignoring Sakura's behavior. "But there are other legends too, legends about the blood suckers…" Reina trailed off glaring at one spot that she was looking all the time. Sighing deeply she looked at the confused pinkette.

"Blood suckers?" Sakura asked tapping her chin, with fake enthusiasm. Reina smiled brightly, not seeing through the lie.

"Yes, there are many legends about them, hunting here and even more legends about their kills… There are even some ridicules stories telling that they are good…" She laughed out loud bitterly. Somehow that laughter didn't seem normal to Sakura.

"So who are the blood suckers?" Sakura asked quietly, but that was enough for Reina to hear. Her laughter died down instantly.

"The natural enemies of the wolves. The wolves that men turn to, werewolves in other words…" This time Sakura laughed feeling like this was just some practical joke, but her heart started racing when she looked at Reina who wasn't even smiling now. Her expression stayed silent and serious. Something in her eyes told that she wasn't kidding at all.

"Gomenasai…" Sakura whispered looking at the ground. Reina sighed and went one.

"One time they came here, in to this village. Not many thought that it was a threat, they were more civilized then others were in that time…"

"Civilized?" Sakura interrupted getting curious, Reina nodded her head.

"Like they didn't hunt humans, just animals" She explained simply smirking at the thought. "But not all of them it seemed…" Her eyes hardened even more. "They had a new born, it was a girl. A sweat little thing when she was fed, but when she was hungry it was a lot more serious. Because of that the blood suckers lived far away from the village, and could get in the day time. A peace threat was signed." Reina took another breath glancing at Sakura, looking if she was still listening. "But that didn't stop them. One night, when the moon was full and everybody was sleeping one of them broke in to the city. The same new born from before. It didn't take long before the village was in panic. Sakura, do you know how many were killed? How many children have suffered that night? She even killed when she had enough blood, not even thinking what she was doing. Just enjoying the screams of others. Some off the villagers tried to stop her. One of them was my great, great grandfather. He sacrificed his life trying to save his loved ones and for what? They were killed any way" Sakura looked at the crystal tears on Reina's face. She looked in pain, like she seen it herself. Sakura got sad at that and hugged the girl, trying to comfort her.

"And then what happened next? Did they stop her?" Reina shook her head whipping her tears.

"No, the insanity continued all night, until one of her family stopped her. It was the leader, Tsunade was her name. She was trying to apologies many times, but the fact that villagers were dead couldn't be changed. And from that time the blood drinkers were forbidden to show up here, and Tsunade accepted that fact not even arguing, so soon the blood suckers were gone. The village came to its normal life…" Reina finished sighing deeply. Sakura looked at her confused.

"So the blood suckers were…?" Sakura asked looking intensely at the girl.

"Vampires…" she said with a chilling voice and Sakura looked at her wide eyed, not knowing was she telling the truth or just kidding.

"This is crazy" She said trying to laugh it out, but nothing came out. Taking a deep breath she faced Reina. "And how does it fit with the Sabaku's?" She asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Their the same ones" Reina said serious. Sakura got even more wide eyed and her heart started racing. The pain in her head decided to make her remember about itself. And the cuts and bruises were not helping either.

"**She's crazy!**** Cha!"** Inner screamed not buying the spooky story.

"Are… Are you kidding me?" Sakura stuttered out, hugging herself. She prayed for the fact that Reina was just joking with her now.

With Gaara and Sasori.

"Are you threatening to kill a human?" Gaara asked controlling his anger. That would be even worse then anybody knowing their secret. But not for Sasori it seemed.

"If it's needed. And if you don't act properly" He said glaring at his younger sibling.

"Do you think Tsunade is going to like that?" Gaara smirked to himself when Sasori got wide eyed at the name.

"I… I…" But Gaara wasn't done yet.

"Do you want to begin another killing spree? Like a few centuries ago?" He asked getting closer to his shaking brother. "Sasori, do you want to lose Deidara again, just because you like to control me?" Sasori went silent. And Gaara smiled, knowing that he reached his brother's sensitive spot.

"No…" He said faintly. "And I'm not going to" Sasori said coolly, getting his voice back.

"But if you kill a human I think other vise" Gaara smirked pleased by himself. He and Sasori never argued but this time he felt anger pulsing through his veins.

"I got my ways to get rid of her, like scare her. I don't think it's going to be really hard knowing who we are" Sasori smirked showing his sharp teeth. Gaara stiffened at the words.

"Sasori leave her alone…" He clutched his fist. Sasori chuckled shaking his head.

"No, no! You leave her alone and she lives" He said simply with a smile on his face. Gaara looked at him angrily.

"But…"

"No buts Gaara…" He said seriously glaring at his brother. "This is my conditions, leave her alone and I won't kill her. Other wise she'll die and you would be the one to blame..." He trailed off looking at the moving trees. Glaring at the spot he waited for the intruder to come, when suddenly a blonde head popped out.

"Sasori danna?" Deidara asked confused, immediately Sasori's eyes became soft.

"What is it Deidara?" He asked turning his gaze back to Gaara once again.

"Well, un…" She began looking at the two brothers. "I just wanted to know what are you arguing about, un?"

"It's nothing Deidara. I made my point to Gaara, and now it's his decision how to act." Sasori said calmly crossing his hands. Deidara blinked confused.

"How do you know I'm going to let you hurt her, Sasori?" Gaara asked still glaring daggers in Sasori. Deidara gasped loudly.

"Who is he going to hurt?" She yelled now in front of her red head soul mate.

"Gaara, I don't make empty promises, I think you should know that…" Sasori said ignoring Deidara once again.

"Tell me!" She screamed grabbing his shirt collar and trying to shake him with all her force.

"Sasori, this is my life and I'm going to do what I want…" Gaara said simply crossing his own hands. "And I'm going to stay away from Sakura, but won't let you hurt her either…" Deidara got wide eyed at the name. She started shaking the boy harder and Sasori looked at her concern.

"Deidara are you…" Second later the blonde girl's palm connected with Sasori's face and it became silent. Sasori was standing there stunned, touching his red cheek and Deidara was not moving just looking at the ground. Gaara was too surprised to even blink.

"What a sweat girl, did something useful for once…" Shukaku snickered in Gaara's mind.

"Sasori danna…" Deidara begun still looking at the ground, her voice dead serious. "Don't ever talk like that, un. Don't you dare to even think about hurting someone! Especially Sakura!" She yelled shaking him again. Her cheeks were stained with salty tears now. "I've done my mistakes in the past and I won't let you repeat them, un!" She yelled now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Deidara I…" Sasori tried to say something, but Deidara started yelling again.

"Why are you doing this, un?! Why?! Don't you see that the girl is important to Gaara?! Your own brother, un…" She sobbed shaking the red head. He grabbed her hands and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Deidara, it's ok please stop…" He said totally forgetting about Gaara.

"Don't you it's ok me, un!" She yelled pushing him off with, her voice threatening. "Promise me you leave them alone, un!" She yelled at Sasori, who looked at her shocked.

"But Deidara, she's a human! What about our secret?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I don't give a shit about that, un!" Deidara yelled, and Sasori got back again. "Do you care about your precious secret more then your brother? Have you no heart, un?" Now Deidara was really angered.

"Deidara it's not like that!" Sasori gasped trying to explain.

"Promise me Sasori danna! Promise!" She yelled not listening to his excuses. Sighing deeply he looked at his still not moving brother then back to his angered wife.

"_What should I do?"_

Back with Sakura.

"It's just a legend" Sakura said, trying to convince herself. Reina looked at her funny.

"**Shut her up! She's lying! Lying! Shannaro!"**

"It could be…" Reina said smiling evilly. "But how could a human be so fast like Gaara was?" She asked running her fingers through her dark pink hair.

"I don't know…" Sakura said confused, gripping her head. The pain was horrible and she couldn't think clear. Soon her vision became blurry.

"It's suspicious don't you think? How he saved you from the truck…" Reina said smiling to Sakura.

"No, you're lying…" Sakura whispered gripping her head tighter. "Leave me alone! You're lying!" She screamed in agony and Reina looked at her sadly.

"But…"

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A loud voice cut Reina off and Sakura felt like she could be jumping with joy if not her broken foot. Naruto was now standing by her side glaring daggers at the other girl. Hinata didn't seem happy either.

"Get-t out!" She stuttered forcefully. Reina laughed at her loudly.

"You heard what she said!" Naruto yelled defending Hinata.

"Yeah I heard her…" Reina nodded her head, a smirk on her face. "But I'm not done yet" She said before turning her gaze back to Sakura, who was on the ground with pain pulsing through her body.

"Sakura you got to believe it!" She yelled trying to get closer to the girl. But Naruto was not going to let it happen.

"What did you tell to her, you lying rat?!" He yelled griping the girl's wrist and pulling her from Sakura. Reina glared at him darkly before shoving him off.

"I told her the truth, you stupid leach!" She roared at him. Naruto gnashed his teeth together.

"Get out!" He roared threatening.

"And if not?" Reina asked looking at her nails with the same smirk. Sakura was looking at the sight before her, her vision was blurry and she couldn't understand what was happening. One second Reina was happy and kind and another she was almost ripping Naruto apart just with her eyes.

"I'm going to make you" Naruto hissed, his eyes getting redder by the second. Hinata caught his hand trying to hold him back, when Reina laughed mockingly.

"Yeah sure, with what army? With that shy and useless rat?" She asked with an ignorant smirk on her face. Naruto roared loudly when Hinata looked at the ground with a sad expression.

The pain in Sakura's head was just increasing. The shouts and yells weren't helping at her. She wanted to stop Reina, shout at her or even hit her to stop, but her body wasn't responding. Sakura knew that something bad was going to happen now, but the pain that she was getting not only physically was too much for her fragile body.

"With us…" were the last words that Sakura heard before she passed out for good.

"**Not again!"**

**Whoa! I think this is the longest chapter yet! **

**What is Sasori going to do? And Reina is a bitch in this chapter! Don't worry I'll make her suffer for that later. lolz**

**By the way the sequel to Trapped in the closet is coming today!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there

**Hey there! I'm sorry I didn't have time to update sooner! Sorry.**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! hug I didn't have much time, so please don't be mad if the chapter is boring.**

**Well, still hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 7: Hospital**

Voices. Sakura could still hear them. Faint shouts were heard from different directions. It was like they were coming from her head. That was starting to scare her now. Everything was so dark and the voices were getting louder and clearer. There were smells too, something very strong, like eucalyptus. No, no! It was like medicine. Not only that, a beeping sound was heard too, the voices mumbled something unclear.

"**Open your eyes, Sakura"** But her body wasn't responding at all, like she was paralyzed.

"_What's going on?!"_ Sakura tried her best to get out of the dark but it was no use.

Finally after awhile, opening her eyes, Sakura was met by a bright light, instantly covering her eyes with one hand she tried to look around. The room was pale, small and cold. Turning her eyes to the left she saw a little beeping box, thinking for a while Sakura recognized it as a heart monitor. Was it hers? What happened? It was beeping really fast now. Was she in a hospital? Shivering at the thought she found herself in pain, her legs and arms hurt, bruises and cuts everywhere on her body. Sighing she relaxed looking to the ceiling. She was alone and confused in this cold place.

"You can't come here" A faint voice was heard behind the old door of Sakura's ward.

"Nobody asked you, dickhead" Another one.

"I'm warning you!" The shout were making Sakura's head hurt, closing her eyes she sighed again.

"Be quit… Please be quit…" She mumbled bringing her palms to her ears.

"Like I give a shit!" A familiar voice spoke. After that a loud growl was heard.

"Please, sir, this is a hospital!" Sakura presumed it was the nurse. "Come down and leave, Miss Haruno is in no condition to have visitors now"

"But, Miss…" The voice was loud and Sakura recognized in instantly.

"Naruto?" She caught out sitting up. Her throat was dry, and she could speak well.

"Please, sir. Don't make me call security" Sakura got wide eyed.

"No, don't leave…" She mumbled again, trying to stand on her own to feet. Soon the door was yanked and a brunette girl stepped out.

"What are you doing?!" She asked wide eyed, running to the pink head, she helped her in bed once again. "You are no condition to walk yet, get your rest" The nurse smiled, a fake smile Sakura could tell.

"Bring him back" Sakura said now a little clearer. The nurse looked at her puzzled, before she smiled again.

"Don't talk, I'll go and call the doctor for you" She said politely, but Sakura just glared at her.

"Bring them back!" She almost shouted her voice raspy. The nurse looked at her serious before sighing.

"Get your sleep, hon." The brunette said, before she pulled out a big needle. Sakura looked at her wide eyed and tried to get back.

"Don't you dare to stick that in me!" Her Inner roared prepared to fight, but unfortunately Sakura wasn't in shape to do it.

"No…" But it was too late; the sleep was snatching her in to its dark grip. Not having time to protest she closed her eyes and drifted in to the dark once again.

_It was winter. The cold flakes danced in the air, the wind was blowing harshly. Closing her eyes Sakura enjoyed the feel of the snow. She was in the park, were naked trees swayed in the dark, making the place look more spooky. But Sakura didn't care, she was happy. Happy that finally she found the one for her soul, happy that she wasn't alone. __Finally Opening her eyes she was met, by jade ones. A big smile appeared on her face. _

"_Hi…" She mumbled quietly, looking in to those wonderful orbs. _

"_Hello there…" He whispered back, bringing his lips to her forehead. Gaara kissed it lightly, making Sakura's skin burn. Sitting next to her, he hugged her tightly brining her to a cold embrace. No, it wasn't cold now. For Sakura it was thing that she couldn't live with out. Looking him straight in the eyes, her smile dropped._

"_What's the matter?" Gaara looked down for a second, before brining his gaze back to her. Sighing deeply he lied his head on her shoulder. Sakura could feel that something bad was coming. _

"_What is it?" She asked impatiently again. Her heart was beating harshly against her ribs. _

"_I have to leave" His velvet voice made her freeze; even her heart missed a beat. "Sakura breath" Gaara commanded, turning his concerned gaze back to her. He regretted in instantly, her teary eyes were broking his once cold heart._

"_Why?" Was the only thing that she could choke out now, because of the tears. She tried to swallow them, not to look so pathetic now, but the tears just came back. Gaara looked at her sadly._

"_Because I'm not good for you…" He said seriously, before unwrapping his arms from her. _

"_What?" Sakura asked wide eyed. "You're the best thing for me!" She yelled before grabbing his shirt tightly. _

"_Sakura you don't understand! I just bring danger to you" Gaara yelled at her and Sakura choke on tears again. _

"_Why? Why? You're lying!" Sakura yelled before burring her face in his cold chest. Gaara pushed her off gently. _

"_I'm sorry, but… but…" Sakura looked at him pleading. _

"_Please don't leave" The look in her eyes broke him. _

"_Sakura, it's hard enough…" He whispered but Sakura held to him tightly. Taking a big breath he glared at her. "Let go of me, I'm leaving and that's that" he trailed of, guilt written on his pale face. _

"_I'm not going to let you" Sakura said shaking. Gaara glared at her again._

"_I don't need you" Sakura felt tears in her eyes once again._

"_What?" Gaara turned his gaze from her._

"_I don't need you" He said seriously, making Sakura believe that it was the true. Sakura stood shaking from him and started backing off. "I don't love you anymore, so get out" He said harshly, cursing himself in side._

"_**Don't do it boy**__**!"**__ Shukaku yelled but Gaara didn't listen. It was too late to back of now._

"_I said be gone!"__ Gaara roared loudly, his face threatening, making him look like a true vampire. Sakura look at him wide eyed._

"_No, you're lying" She said pleading for the true once again._

"_Are you so pathetic to even understand the true?" He yelled at Sakura gasped at him, crystal tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Pathetic… Stupid… Useless… Not wanted…_

_Not ever looking back she turned on her heel and run trying to hold her sobs. Her heart was broken and empty now. Nobody could repair it; the wound in it was just too deep. Running she left Gaara behind her, not seeing or thinking about the sad look in his face._

"_I'm sorry… My love" A crystal tear hit the grey grass before Gaara disappeared in the night._

Sakura woke up gasping; the heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably. Bringing her palm to her face she felt the warm tears still on her cheeks.

"What just happened?" She asked herself still breathing harshly. A blonde girl looked at her puzzled.

"Are you ok, un?" Instantly Sakura yanked her head to the sound.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked shocked. The girl smiled at her brightly.

"Yeah, I came here a while ago. Did you have a nightmare or something, un?" Deidara asked seeing the sadness in Sakura's eyes she cursed herself mentally.

"Something like that…" Sakura mumbled sitting up, but unfortunately she ended up hitting the pillow again. Deidara looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok? I can call the nurse if you want?" She asked Sakura got wide eyed at her.

"No, no! It's ok" Deidara chuckled at her.

"Not a nice nurse, is she?" She asked and Sakura shook her head pouting. Deidara chuckled again.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked from the sudden and Deidara became silent instantly. Turning her gaze to the pink head girl she sighed.

"I wanted to see how you're doing, you know yesterday you gave as a heart attack, un" She chuckled and Sakura's eyes widened a bit when the memories rushed through her head.

"Yesterday?" Deidara looked at her puzzled and nodded her head.

"Yes, it seemed that you hit your head pretty hard, your mother was giving as a heard time too" Sakura looked down.

"Oh, I see" She mumbled. Deidara smiled.

"Cheer up, you have no broken bones, so soon you can go home, un" Sakura looked at her hopefully, light in her emerald eyes.

"Really?" Deidara nodded at her and Sakura smiled. "How's Gaara?" She asked not thinking. Deidara looked at her strangely.

"Oh…" She began scratching her head. "He's fine I guess, un" She answered unsure.

"Really? I though Sasori…" But Deidara cut her off, trying to change the subject.

"No it's all ok, un" She said shaking her head. "By the way, what did that Reina wanted from you? She was here a while ago" Deidara asked, her voice stern. Sakura blinked.

"Oh! Reina? I don't know" She answered genuine, Deidara looked at her suspicious.

"Did she tell you something yesterday? Because when I saw you, you looked really scared, un?" The blonde girl asked Sakura's smile vanished.

"Yeah, she told me something…" Sakura looked down, remembering the scary story. Deidara looked at her puzzled.

"Like?" She asked scared of the answered.

"_She wouldn't…"_

"About you" Sakura said, looking at the wide eyed girl. "An old legend" Deidara started to breath harshly, panic written on her face.

"What did she tell you, un?!" Deidara asked standing up on her feet. Sakura thought for a minute and laughed lightly at the memory.

"That you are vampires" She laughed again, not seeing the shocked expression of the other girl. Deidara became silent, her body was shaking and her eyes looked around quickly, trying to convince her that nobody heard that.

"She told you what?" Sakura stopped laughing, when she heard the trembling voice. Looking at the shaking girl Sakura blinked unsure.

"That you are vampires" She whispered looking at the angered blonde. This time she was shaking from range.

"_Why is she that angry anyway?"_

"**Maybe it's true" **Inner said in the matter-of-fact tone. Sakura got wide eyed.

"Deidara, is that true?" Sakura asked not believing that she asked her. The blonde girl looked at her strangely, before trying to think of an answer.

"Sakura, it's…" Deidara begun, but she was stopped when the door swung opened revealing and older version of Sakura. The lady had long, pale pink hair and her eyes were forest green. The only thing that showed that the lady wasn't a teenager was her clothes and a few lines on her face. Sakura looked at her mother and sighed deeply, waiting for the out burst to come.

"Sakura!" It didn't take long. The woman ran to her daughter, ignoring the nurse that was pleading her to let go of the patient. "How are you feeling, honey? What happened? Don't worry; I'm taking you home right away!" The woman sobbed holding her wounded daughter.

"Mom… Br-reath!" Sakura demanded, turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Please, the girl needs rest!" The nurse demanded, Kai turned her glare to her.

"She's my daughter! No you…" the older pink head pointed to the door. "…leave!" The nurse looked at the woman wide eyed, her jaw dropped.

"But…" Kai shot another glare to the nurse and the girl ran away leaving them alone. Kai looked at her daughter again and burst to tears.

"Mom, it's ok!" Sakura tried to laugh, but the woman cried even louder.

"I thought you would die!" The woman sobbed and Sakura looked at her twitching.

"Mom, I just hit my head…" She said, Kai looked at her confused. Sighing deeply she remembered about the blonde girl and shot around looking for her.

"Mom, meet… Deidara?" The pink head girl looked around confused. There was no sight of Deidara anywhere.

"_Where did she go?"_

**I like Kai lolz And were did Deidara go? **

**Please review puppy eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there

**Hey there! Thank you everybody for the reviews! hug**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"**Blah" talk**

"**BLAH" Inner Sakura or Shukaku**

"**Blah" thoughts**

**Chapter 8: Threats**

A pale, blonde girl was storming through the streets. Her long hair danced in the air and her eyes held anger. Taking another sharp turn she went faster. Just one thought in her head. To find the trouble maker, and make her pay. This time Reina was going to get what she disserved, this time she finally crossed the line and Deidara was more then happy to make her pay for it. The blonde girl cracked an evil grin when she finally reached her destination: Reina's house. It looked really old, like every single house in that street. Its dull walls reminded the look in Reina's eyes every time they meet. Taking a few steps in the empty, grey grass yard Deidara was about to knock on the wooden door when it suddenly burst opened revealing a pissed pink head.

"What are you doing here?" The girl roared glaring daggers at Deidara. The blonde girl growled at her.

"We need to talk, un" She hissed out, giving Reina one of her own glares. Reina smirked bitterly.

"We don't have anything to talk about, leach" She said closing the door right in Deidara's face. For her surprise the blonde girl caught the door with such force that Reina stumbled back wide eyed.

"Whose there Reina? One of those salesman's again?" A husky male voice was heard from the kitchen's opened door. Deidara didn't move, she was still in the same position glaring at the pink head girl.

"No, it's ok pops" Reina yelled back, turning her gaze to the blonde girl she glared. Taking a deep breath, she came closer. "Let's get out from here, I don't need scenes right now" She mumbled closing the door behind her. Deidara went after her, not waiting to be asked twice.

"You broke our treaty, un" Deidara spoke threatening when they were finally far away from Reina's house. The wolf girl looked at her innocently.

"Oh really?" She asked sweetly. A bitter smile appeared on her face, Deidara growled dangerously. "You broke it first"

"No…" Deidara spoke shocked, but Reina cut her off.

"Should I refresh your memory?" Reina laughed innocently, Deidara gulped trying to control her shaking body. "The cries! The pleas! Can't you remember them? How could you live knowing what you've done?" Reina barked making Deidara glare at her.

"It was a long time ago, un…" She whispered, but Reina shook her head hearing every single word.

"So? You still did it" Reina said in the matter-of-fact voice. Deidara looked at her surprised.

"I'm not here to talk about that, un!" She yelled clutching her palms to fists. Reina looked at her confused. "Leave Sakura alone…" A loud laughter was heard once more.

"That's a good one, blondy…" Reina chuckled holding her stomach, Deidara glared at her harder. "What makes you think I'm going to listen?"

"I can make you, un" The blonde girl hissed, Reina blinked at her. Looking at her nails she spoke again.

"Like?" She teased not caring what Deidara had to say.

"Well I don't know… Maybe your father would like to talk with me, un" Deidara used the same voice that Reina used a few seconds ago. The pink head girl looked at her wide eyed. Her breath was irregular and her eyes were wild.

"Don't you dare" She hissed, but it sounded more like a plea.

"I won't, but leave Sakura alone, un" Deidara said relaxing, but a sadistic smile appeared on Reina's face.

"Why? Do you want to make her one of you?!" She yelled from the sudden surprising Deidara.

"No…"

"Well I'm not letting you! If I need I will kill each either one of you, but she will never be one of you!" Reina roared loosing her temper. Deidara glared at her, anger taking over as well. Fortunately she could control herself better, if not they would have bitten each other's head off.

"I warned you…" Deidara said calmly, her eyes turning black. Reina barked a laugh.

"You're amusing me! You and your fucking family! I just wish I could slice your throat open, you stupid bitch!" Reina continued yelling at Deidara, when finally the blonde girl lost the last bits of temper she had. Grabbing the pink head girl by her neck she squeezed in painfully.

"Don't insult my family, un…" Deidara growled, Reina yelped when she squeezed her neck again. "You better listen, because next time if you tell Sakura something like that I'm going to make you regret it, un" The golden blonde said letting go of Reina. The pink head fell to the ground panting wildly. Glancing at her one last time, Deidara made her way out leaving the girl alone. Reina glared at the leaving girl's back, when suddenly she cracked a bitter smile and chuckled to herself.

"Oh, we'll see…"

"Mom, I'm ok" Sakura reassured her enthusiastic mother the tenth time this hour. Kai looked at her concerned.

"Are you really? You know I could get anything that you want?!" She ran to her daughter looking her straight in the eyes. Sakura sweatdroped and laughed nervously.

"Mom…" She sighed looking at Kai. "Please tell me I don't need to spell it?" She almost pleaded and the older pink head glared at her.

"Of course not" Kai said crossing her arms, Sakura laughed at her mother's attempt of a glare. Suddenly the door burst opened revealing the brunette nurse. Her face looked professional and serious but Sakura could still see the glare that she was sending to her mother.

"I'm going to ask you to leave Ms. Haruno" She said, her voice serious, it sounded like she did it thousand times before. Kai glared at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I though I told you to leave" She said making a grimace. Sakura giggled, but the nurse just took a deep breath and repeated herself. "What are you recorded or something?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura broke down in to uncontrollable giggles when the nurse blushed crimson from the embarrassment.

"Please, Ms, she needs rest" The girl almost pleaded trying to control her anger. Kai looked at her serious.

"So? I heard it a while ago and I'm not leaving her here" The older pink head said stubbornly. The nurse finally lost it.

"Look missy…" The brunette girl almost yelled getting the attention of random people walking by. "… this is a hospital not a show" Kai looked at her surprised. The nurse panted from anger.

"So?" The nurse looked like she would explode any second, when Kai just stayed calm.

"What are you? Some kind of a smarty pants?" The brunette roared shaking from anger. Kai raised an eyebrow. Sakura started giggling again knowing what her mother was doing. Smiling Kai received some curses from the nurse. Putting a dramatic face the older pinkette spoke again.

"That's it Sakura! I'm not letting you stay one more minute with this kind of people! And you…." Kai turned her gaze to the nurse again. "… I'm reporting you" She said it sending the nastiest glare that she could manage. Her voice sounded so funny, that even the doctor cracked a smile. Turning on her heel the older pink head stormed out of the room, pushing the nurse out too, leaving Sakura alone once again. Taking a deep breath Sakura started at the ceiling.

"This is boring" She whined in her head, receiving a shout from her inner.

"Shannaro! You're right! What's up with that dream anyway?" Sakura blinked remembering the dream that she had seen not so long ago. Her heart panged when she thought about the cruel words that Gaara said.

"I don't know why I dreamt it, it's stupid…" She tried to shrug it with a laugh, but it wasn't helping.

"Yeah sure! Cha!" Inner rolled her eyes; suddenly Sakura caught a glimpse of red in the corner of her eyes. Jerking her head, she didn't see anything out of ordinary there.

"What's going on?" She thought brining her legs to her chest. "I'm seeing him everywhere…"

"Cha! That's because maybe I don't know… You love him?!" Inner screamed making Sakura go wide eyed. She was about to answer when the door opened and Kai stepped in with the same cheerful smile on her face.

"Come on Sakura, we're leaving!" She sing sang coming closer to her daughter. Not having any time to protest Sakura was pulled out of her warm bed.

The ride to her home was quick like Sakura expected from her mother. Telling Kai that she wanted to rest, finally Sakura was left to her own. Climbing the stairs slowly Sakura reached her room. Flopping on her fuzzy bed she could feel the pain in her head once again. The meds were wearing off. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes praying for the sleep to come. It wasn't long till her eyelids dropped and she was pulled in the dark. If you looked more closely you could have seen the same red glimpse in her window from before. His jade eyes looked at the sleeping form with only love in them. Every time she mumbled something incorrect his eyes lit up. Climbing through the window Gaara looked at her from a distance. She was even more beautiful now. Her pink hair looks were messy and shone in the moonlight. Her porcelain skin looked even more perfect, her pink lips were pattered a little and Gaara found himself staring at the girl.

"Gaara…" The red head boy looked at her confused. Was she dreaming about him?

"You wish" Shukaku snickered.

"…No! Don't…" Sakura spoke again, pain in her voice. She looked like she was about to cry. Not thinking twice Gaara made his way to the pink head girl. Touching her cheek slightly he felt her relax.

"Don't leave…" She mumbled craving for his touch. Gaara blinked confused not knowing what she was talking about. Lightly he touched her lips and a smile appeared on his face. This was one of the times that he felt happy. One of the times the he didn't feel empty. Closing his eyes he listened at her heart beating. It was like a melody to him, a sweet melody that he could listen all day. Craving for more he went down from her shoulder to her arms, touching her skin with his cold fingertips. Gaara felt Sakura shiver. Looking at her face with the same soft look he felt a need to kiss her, when suddenly…

"Leave her… Or I'll kill her…" Sasori's words rang in his head. Gaara's gaze hardened and he stood up, walking as far from Sakura as he could.

"He's right… I'll leave, it would be better for her" Shukaku sneered angrily at the vampire.

"No he's not…" But Gaara didn't listen to his demon. Glancing at Sakura one last time he came closer to her. Bending down he kissed her forehead softly. Sakura smiled. Not looking back Gaara climbed out of the window leaving the sleeping pink head alone.

"Tomorrow…" He murmured to himself not seeing the sleepy, curious eyes on him. Seconds later he was gone in the midnight dark.

"Gaara?"

**Is Gaara going to leave? Reina is planning something nasty. **

**I really enjoy writing this story, so please review. Sooner you review, the sooner I'm going to update. **

**By the way, my other stories are disconnected till July 1. Sorry!**

**Please review puppy eyes **


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura yawned looking at the red building

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews everybody! I'm sorry that I'm disconnecting my other stories, but I don't really have time now. Thank you for the reviews! hug**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 9: Monster**

A yawn escaped Sakura's lips when she looked at the bright, red building in front of her. Big willow trees violently swayed in the wind and little crystal rain drops fell on the grey grass. This was not a morning that Sakura could call well. Her head still hurt, she was sleepy and previous night's dreams haunted her thoughts. Letting another yawn escape, she made her way to the empty school. The old door screamed loudly when Sakura opened it with not needed force. Sighing deeply she finally was inside leaving the violent storm far behind. Looking around the pink head girl saw that it was indeed empty. Closing her eyes tightly she rubbed her temples, when suddenly a familiar face popped from nowhere.

"Sakura chan!" Reina purred hugging the stunned girl. Sakura gave a plastic smile, still not getting how Reina appeared so fast from nowhere.

"Yeah?" she said trying to sound as joyful as possible. Reina gave her an enthusiastic smile.

"What's up?" Sakura took another breath looking around for an escape. Unfortunately there was none.

"I'm fine…" She said slowly, trying not to sound like a fool. Reina barked a laugh.

"Well, I hope you are!" the darker pink head announced happily, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders in a friendly manner. Sakura glanced around once again. "Hey are you listening?" Reina asked from the sudden and Sakura felt her face heated up.

"Yes, yes I am" She squeezed the words out, but Reina didn't seem to notice.

"Any way, I'm here to warn you" A big shadow crossed the hall and Sakura gulped visible ignoring the annoying pain in her head. Meeting Reina's gaze she smiled nervously.

"What do you mean?" The girl swallowed again. Reina looked at her serious.

"I don't want to scare you, like I did yesterday…" Sakura felt herself smiling forcibly. Reina went one. "… but the Sabaku's are not good for you" She finished with a confident smile, making Sakura glare at her.

"_Who__ is she to tell what's good for me?"_ Sakura thought annoyed. Inner Sakura bit Reina's head off, blood splattered everywhere and her body dramatically felt to the ground.

"I think I know what's good for me" Sakura forced the words out before turning on her heel and trying to leave. But Reina was much faster, moments later she was in front of Sakura with the same "polite" smile on her face.

"I doesn't seem like that" She chirped out, Sakura could feel the venom in her words. "It looks that you didn't listen well yesterday" Sakura collected all her self control and tried not to leash herself at the other girl.

"**Bitch!" **

"Oh I know!" Reina announced from the sudden. "We can go shopping after school!" Sakura felt her body shaking; being with Reina alone was no pleasure or something that she really enjoyed.

"Well, I don't…"

"That's it then! I'll see you later!" And with that Sakura was left alone not having anytime to protest. Breathing deeply she looked around trying to relax, but nothing calmed her heart. It was still beating fast against her ribs. That girl gives her a major heart attack every time she sees her.

"Sakura-a chan daijoubu?" A quit voice was heard from the back, but that was enough to make Sakura explode.

"What?!" She screamed turning around, her eyes were wild from fright. Hinata looked at her with wide eyes, much similar to the pink heads. Sakura instantly felt bad when she laid her eyes at the scared girl. "Sorry…"

"It's-s noth-hing…" The quit girl stuttered out, holding her arms to her chest. Sakura tried to smile at her warmly, but it didn't work well.

"So what brings you to school this early?" The pink head asked with the same smile on her face. Sakura felt Hinata relax.

"I don't-t know, I'm early-y everyday" Sakura looked at her confused, but didn't question the girl.

"How-w are you fea-fealing today?" The blue haired girl asked leading the way to her locker. Sakura shrugged.  
"Fine I guess…" She sighed out, rubbing her temples. Hinata nodded; turning back to the pink head girl she smiled brightly. Gazing at the sight behind Sakura's back her smile dropped instantly. Curiously turning around Sakura saw two boys looking their way. One apparently was smirking at Hinata. In the corner of her eyes Sakura saw the bleu haired beauty go stiff.

"We-e bet-tter leave-e…" Hinata whimpered still looking at the ground. They were about to make their way out, but an annoying voice stopped Sakura.

"Suke! She even talks!" One of the boys laughed. The pink head found herself glaring at him.

"That's good to know, that she would scream my name later." The other smirked looking at them. Sakura felt her blood heated up. Breathing harshly she tried to calm herself and just leave.

"Yeah! I bet she's good" The boys laughed. Sakura frowned, clutching her hands to fists. That was enough. "Look the pinky is angry!"

"What about we make you relax a bit?" The brunette one purred, winking at her. Sakura felt something in her snap.

"Why don't you shut up?" She roared surprising the boys; even Hinata looked a little stunned.

"What did you say?" The blonde boy was the first that recovered from shock. Gritting his teeth he glared at her.

"I said, shut up" Sakura repeated confident. Her heart starting racing when she realized what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold her glare steady. Hinata looked really scared now.

"I think we should teach you a lesson then" The boy spat out. Sakura felt her knees give up. Noticing that, the boy laughed at her. "Not so confident any more, huh? Who's going to save you now?"

"I am" A velvet voice said. Snapping her head to the sound Sakura went wide eyed. A boy with dark brown, spiky hair and purple face paint stood there glaring at the two horny boys. "Looking for trouble again, aren't you?" Kankuro went closer to the girls, standing in front of them he glared harsher. One of the boys frowned.

"Let's go Desu" He murmured before shooting another glare at the teenagers. When they were finally out of sigh, Kankuro turned to the girls with the same famous grin on his face.

"You're ok?" He asked more looking at Hinata, who blushed and nodded her head still not looking from the ground. Sakura gazed at the leaving boy's still not believing what she did. Wasn't she the scary cat that always ran for it?

"Hey are you ok?" Kankuro asked waving his hand in front of Sakura's face. The pink head girl blinked at him blankly.

"Huh?" Kankuro laughed loudly.

"You really remind me of Gaara" He said still laughing. Sakura was the one who blushed this time. Turning her gaze back to the ground she thanked the boy about what he did before.

"That's nothing" He said winking to them. Sakura found herself smiling. "You know you better go to class" Kankuro pointed out suddenly making Sakura go wide eyed. Grabbing the silent girl by her wrist, she ran never turning back. Kankuro looked at the two girls with a shocked expression.

"Girls…" He sneered before making his way to his own class.

The rest of the way was really boring. Unfortunately in math the teacher was missing, and Sakura had a free period with Deidara and… Reina.

"So, un" Deidara began cheerfully, shooting glares at the darker pink head. "Wanna came over?" The question starlet Sakura. Blinking a few times she realized that Gaara was going to be there and her face heated up. Looking at her desk she tried to hide her face, with her hair, that was like a curtain separating her from the blonde.

"I can't…" She whispered rising her head. For a moment hers and Reina's eyes met. Deidara looked confused.

"Why, un?" She asked looking at the girl. Reina waved at them with a fake smile. Deidara gently waved in return. Before turning back to Sakura she dropped all of her fingers except the middle. Reina's jaw dropped and her lips formed a perfect O. Deidara grinned and blew the girl a kiss.

"I'm meeting someone else" Sakura breathed out.

"You don't look very happy about it, un" Deidara laughed flipping her hair.

"Don't tell me about it…" Sakura sighed and Deidara chuckled elbowing the girl.

"Don't go then, un" She winked and Sakura thought about it before shaking her head. "Why not, un?"

"I don't know if it's safe" Deidara looked confused, but then Sakura pointed to the girl sitting not behind. Deidara's face changed immediately.

"Don't go, un" She said sternly, turning back she glared daggers at the innocent looking girl. Sakura sighed shrugging. "I'll say sorry for you, un" Sakura blinked confused.

"How?"

"Don't worry" Sakura was about to protest, but the bell rang signalizing that the lesson was over. Stuffing her thing in her bag she left for lunch. Walking through the crowded hall she felt stares on her back. Turning to the side Sakura met the stare of one of the boy's from before. Her stomach twisted painfully. Turning around quickly she went to the lunch room. It was almost empty and had the smell of old food that was quite disgusting, but Sakura somehow got used to.

"Sakura chan!" A loud voice rang in the big room, getting the pink heads attention. With a smile of her own she went to her friends. Sitting on the big table Sakura looked around spotting the family that now she was friends with. For her surprise some of them were missing. Gaara of course she noticed him missing a long time ago, but now their were no sight of Deidara and Sasori too. Eagerly looking around she spotted that the trio was short of one person too: Reina. Suddenly Sakura had a bad feeling about it.

"Where's Deidara?" She asked trying not to sound really scared like she felt. Naruto never looked from his food just shrugged.

"Maybe she's still in class?" Kiba suggested that was the answer that Sakura was not looking for. The feeling that something bad was going to happen never left her gut. Getting on her feet she grabbed her bag and made her way out never looking back. Earning some confused stares Sakura raced for the classroom that she was just minutes ago.

The golden blonde girl glared at the rose pink head. Her eyes were getting darker my the moment and a low growl escaped her throat. Reina looked at her with a mocking expression that made the girl even angrier.

"I told you to leave Sakura alone, un" Deidara spat out, disgust dripping from her words.

"And I didn't listen" Reina said simply shrugging it off. Deidara breathed out shaky. "What are you going to do about it?" She sneered provocating the blonde.

"You don't want to find out…" Deidara's hissed through her clenched teeth making Reina smirk.

"You are going to do it? And for what?" She asked amused.

"For my brother, for his happiness, un" Deidara glared harshly. Reina laughed holding her stomach.

"Never…" She hissed, her nails started to grow and turned to claws. There was a loud ripping noise and Reina exploded. Dark pink fur blew out from the girl. Seconds later a big wolf stood in front of the blond. His or should I say hers muzzle wrinkled back, showing her sharp teeth. Another loud growl came from her chest, eagerly her eyes focused on the angry blonde. Sakura couldn't blink, her heart stopped the same second that Reina transformed. Moments later, the dark pink wolf ran across the room jumping on the surprised blonde. Her sharp teeth flashed towards Deidara's throat dangerously, Sakura was about to scream for help, but her body wasn't responding. The big wolf grabbed Deidara by her neck and threw her to the wall harshly. The force was so big, that Sakura felt the all room shaking. The blonde yelped getting up from the ground, her eyes were glowing and her teeth were gritted.

"That's the best you can do, un?" She roared with the voice that Sakura never heard before. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the wolf that attacked Deidara again.

"Please" Sakura wanted to beg Reina, but she was too shocked to open her mouth. Seconds later the wolf was send flying to the nearest wall coughing out blood. Sakura looked at the sight wide eyes, still not believing what happened.

"Did… Did Deidara… just…?"

"**I think she did…"** Even Inner was too shocked.

**Whoa! What's going to happen next? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, ok?**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura's mind was blank

**Hey! Thank you everybody for the reviews! hug**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late, but finally I wrote it.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 10: Denial **

Sakura's mind was blank. She has never imagined that even in her dreams. The scene before her was just too impossible and magical to be true. The wolf was on his feet again glaring daggers at Deidara with his dark eyes. The blonde girl didn't look scared at all, her eyes were glowing red and two sharp fangs were shinning from her pattered lips.

The time seemed to freeze when the wolf attacked again, with the speed that Sakura never imagined possible. When the wolf was about to collide with the blonde girl, Deidara stepped just a little to the left letting the wolf hit the wall again. A low chuckle escaped her lips. Not letting the wolf get up, she sent a vicious kick into Reina's shoulder. Sakura heard the bone crunch and her heart almost stopped. Just then, Deidara's fist caught Reina's flank and a low yelp coughed out of Reina's throat.

"That's enough, I don't want to kill you un" Deidara said with the soft voice again, that Sakura knew so well. Unfortunately Reina was not going to end it like this. When Deidara turned around making her way to the door, Reina suddenly jumped on her back, crunching off a small peace of the vampire. Deidara's fist collided with the wolf, making Reina hit the wall again. This time she didn't look like she was going to get up, her wolf form started disappearing and seconds later the same Reina that Sakura knew was in the wolf's place. Her all body was bruised and her shoulder looked broken. One thing that surprised Sakura was the fact that the bruises looked like they were few days old and were almost gone.

Turning her back, to the unconscious pink head Deidara slowly made her way out. Her all body started shaking when her gaze landed on Sakura.

"Sa-sakura?" She shuttered out, her eyes wild with fright. Hearing the voice made Sakura come to her senses. Looking at the blonde, their eyes met for a second and Sakura knew exactly what to do. Jumping on her feet she turned around and started racing through the hall. Sakura could still hear Deidara's voice pleading to wait, but her head said other wise. Racing out of the school she never looked back, she never stopped either. Her head was spinning from the events she just saw, the lifeless body of Reina, the anger, the speed…

When finally Sakura's house was in her sight again, she let herself slow down. Her heart was speeding from the run and not only that. Her thoughts and her Inner was starting to give her a headache. Fortunately when she opened the door Kai was nowhere in sight. Quietly taking her shoes off she was about to run to her room, when a quit voice stopped her.

"Sakura?" Kai asked sleepy, her eyes dull from her nap. Sakura gulped.

"I'm tired" The younger pink head murmured still showing her back to Kai. Not listening to what her mother had to say Sakura ran to her room, locking the door behind her. Lying on her bed, she found herself wide awake and knew that sleep will not come any time soon. Sighing deeply, Sakura buried her face in the pillow sobbing quietly. How could this happen to her? How could something like that happen to anybody? Sakura cried none stop. She tried to sob her anger and sadness out, when suddenly a knock was heard. Her heart starting racing from the fright.

"Who's there?" The pink head asked with a shaking, quit voice.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sakura mentally scolded herself for doing this to her mother.

"I'm ok mom, I just want to rest" Sakura muttered out, trying to act like she was sleepy. Kai was not leaving without an explanation. Trying to open the door, she found it locked and knocked again.

"Sakura open the door, we can talk if you want?" She suggested, Sakura found herself glaring at the wooden door.

"I don't want to talk with anybody!" She screamed making Kai's eyes widen. Looking sadly at the door, the older pink head was about to knock again, but her heart said to leave the depressed girl alone so she did so.

Sakura buried her face in the pillow again, pleading that it was just a dream. Her heart panged in denial and she sighed looking at one spot. It was not like she hated them now, not of what they were. But of what they do. Rubbing her temples, Sakura stood up searching for her mp3 player. Looking under her bed she found it lying there in the nearest corner. Picking it Sakura jumped on her bed, closing her eyes.

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down?_

_Should I feel guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won._

The song was just making Sakura feel worse, she found herself almost in tears and started singing her pain out.

_So I took what's mine, by eternal right. _

_Took your soul out, into the night._

_It may be over, but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

"Where are you Gaara?" Sakura muttered sleepy, surprising herself. Her eyelids fell and her mind blacked out when suddenly a loud knock was heard again. She jumped in her bed trembling, throwing her mp3 to the ground. The knock repeated itself again.

"What?" Sakura asked harshly, holding her arms to her chest, trying to calm down her speeding heart.

"Honey, there is someone here for you" Kai said, her voice filled with worry for her daughter.

"Who?" Sakura asked getting wide eyed.

"_Please don't let it be Deidara, not Deidara, not Deidara…"_

"It's me, un" Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Mom, I don't want to talk now" She said lying down again, and glaring at the door.

"Sakura, please I have to tell you something, un" Deidara pleaded, Sakura heard the persistent knock again.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled burring her face in the pillow again. "Get out…"

"I'll leave you two alone, girls…" Kai said surprising Sakura. "Help her…" She whispered it quietly just for Deidara, who nodded sadly.

"Sakura, please open the door, un…" Deidara pleaded, but Sakura glared at the door crossing her hands.

"Get out" The pink head girl repeated herself, tears started stinging her eyes. Deidara took a deep breath.

"Sakura, you don't understand…" She tried to explain but Sakura cut her off.

"I don't understand? How could I? I saw every last detail.." She laughed whipping some tears off. "How could you Deidara? I thought we were friends!"

"What, un?" Deidara asked not understanding what's going on.

"I can't believe you! Even Reina told me who she was, but you denied it all!" Sakura screamed again, now crying none stop.

"You're made just because I didn't tell you, un?" A small crossed Deidara's face. Sakura found herself glaring at the door.

"Just?" She choked out.

"I thought you hated me because of what we are" The blonde girl said in disbelieve.

"Like I care!" Sakura screamed throwing a pillow to the door, when it somehow opened. Deidara was hit with it in the head.

"Ouch, un!" She yelled but Sakura didn't say anything she just glared at her.

"Get out! I hate you!" Sakura screamed throwing her arms in the air; tears threaten to fall again, not having time to protest Sakura was caught in a bone crunching hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura chan!" She almost sang her voice held joy. Sakura tried to push the girl off, but it was no luck. Deidara's stone cold body was unmovable.

"I'm still mad" She choke out, when Deidara squeezed her again. The blonde girl chuckled.

"Gaara is going to be so happy, un!" Deidara sang, her eyes shinning with joy. Sakura found herself blushing at the name.

"Why? He hates me" She whispered looking at her lap. Deidara looked at the girl with chocked eyes.

"Who gave you that idea, un?" Sakura shrugged, Deidara looked at her suspicious. "Come on, let's go!" She yelled from the sudden grabbing the pink head's wrist. Sakura blinked unsure.

"Where?"

"To my place of course!" Deidara sing sang, making Sakura's eyes pop.

"Is it safe?" Deidara looked at the girl shocked and then started laughing hysterically.

"Of course it is! Now you're one of the family, un" The blonde girl winked at Sakura, who looked at her confused. When they were finally downstairs, Kai looked at them with a pleased smile. Deidara grabbed Sakura's wrist again and pulled her out of the house, Kai waved to them gently sighing happily.

"What do you mean family?" Sakura asked timidly when they were in their way, quite far from Sakura's house.

"You know our secret, un that make's you one of the family" The blonde girl took another sharp turn and Sakura sighed.

"**Shannaro! Family with that hot stuff!"** Inner yelled with big hearts in her eyes, dancing around.

"Is it far?" Sakura whined tired of walking. Deidara chuckled pointing to the biggest house standing not so far. Sakura looked at it wide eyed, gapping like a fish not knowing what to say.

The house was painted a soft, faded white color, making it stand out more from the other houses that looked old, dull and boring. It was three stories tall and Sakura could describe it in one word "Timeless". Because to her it looked and old castle. Grabbing the stunned girl again, Deidara pulled her inside. If Sakura though that outside was amazing, she was utterly shocked when she was inside. When the door opened Sakura stepped in to a large room, which could have originally been several rooms, before the walls were removed to make it one large room. The east facing wall was entirely replaced with glass, from witch you can see a river that Sakura never knew existing. The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the thick carpets all of them were a light shade of white. Just in the left you could have found a magnificent grand piano. Gapping at the sight Sakura found herself looking at everything.

"Oh, pinky!" A loud voice was heard from the opposite direction. Turning around Sakura was met by Kankuro's grinning face. "What's up?" He asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but in the fact he was sending glares to Deidara, who smiled innocently at him.

"She knows, un" The blonde said simply. Kankuro started gapping like Sakura did moments ago.

"She what?!" Another voice was heard and Sakura saw a Temari running their way. Deidara sighed repeating herself. Temari looked at the pink head shocked when a smile appeared on her face and she started dancing around with Kankuro. They weren't the only ones who heard it. Suddenly all the cheers stopped, when a red head stepped in the sight.

"How" It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Deidara smiled nervously looking at her soul mate.

"It was an accident, un?" Sasori frowned looking at the pink head girl. Sakura yelped and turned her gaze to her feet, looking at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Chill out Sasori" Kankuro said trying to cheer up everyone, but instead he received a glare from the older red head.

"If anyone…" Sasori came closer to his siblings with a threatening glare. "…tells Gaara she is here…" he pointed to the frighten Sakura. "Know that I warned you" And with that his gaze landed on Deidara. "That goes for you too" Deidara glared at him.

"Like I ever, un?" She asked dramatically, making Sasori's glare increase. Turning around he made his way out leaving the three vampires and a frighten girl behind his back.

"**Stupid, sexy red head! Cha!"**

When Sasori was finally out of sigh, Deidara turned to Sakura with the most cheerful smile that Sakura ever saw.

"Come on, we are going to play football" She said, her smile turning from cheerful to sneaky. "We just need one more player" Deidara winked to Sakura before disappearing in to the fin air. The pink head looked confused when her gaze landed on Temari, who rolled her eyes.

"Always in the spot light" She smirked looking to where Deidara was just seconds ago.

"So…" Kankuro began eyeing the girl. "Wanna go on a date or something?" He winked at her receiving a hit on the head from Temari. Sakura laughed at the childish acts when suddenly she felt someone presents behind her back. Turning around she was met by the lightest jade eyes that she ever saw.

**Yay! Deidara didn't listen to Sasori like always! Promise that Shukaku is in the next chapter! **

**Please review puppy eyes**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there

**Hey there! I want to thank everybody for reviewing my story! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 11: In your hands**

Sakura couldn't turn her gaze from the boy, she found herself lost in those jade eyes. Gaara looked at the girl confused, you could have found a little bit of fright hiding in his eyes. Finally turning his gaze from the stunned pink head, he looked at Deidara, glaring at her like she was guilty for every last crime in this world.

"What did you do?" He tried to stay calm, when Deidara smiled at him innocently.

"Nothing that you wouldn't like, un" She winked at him, Gaara glared at her harsher.

"Don't tell me…" His emotionless mask was gone, and shock was written all over his face.

"**That blonde just made thing lot easier!"** Shukaku roared a laugh.

"…she knows, un" Deidara said simply turning around. "Come on, let's go we don't have all night, un" She yelled out, opening the big window and jumping out. Sakura looked at the girl wide eyed, not knowing what to say. How the hell was she going down?

"Temari?" She whispered looking for the girl, but she unfortunately was gone too. Turning to the window she caught a glimpse of brown and knew that Kankuro left too. Breathing harshly she looked at the red head.

"**Shannaro! We're alone with him!"**

"Am…" Sakura looked at the ground, when Gaara's gaze landed on her.

"Let's go" He commanded letting a sigh. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"How?" Her voice was shaking, she looked down and her eyes widen again. Gaara let another sigh, offering his hand to the shocked girl.

"Come on, get on my back" Sakura gaped at him.

"We're going to crash!" She panicked, her hands shaking. Gaara looked at her with hidden humor.

"**He's insane! Cha!"**

"Vampire, remember?" Sakura felt like smacking herself.

"But I'm heavy…" The pink head tried to find another excuse, when Gaara just rolled his eyes. Not having time to protest, the next moment he threw the frighten girl across his back. Sakura found herself shaking even more and locked her legs around his waist as secure as she could. Her arms locked around his neck in a choke hold.

"Close your eyes" Gaara said simply, not affected by her hold. Sakura buried her face and his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. The next moment she felt him move and closed her eyes tighter. She was trying to get rid of the want to take peek, just wanting to see if they were really jumping, but fortunately she resisted.

Sakura stayed on his back, her eyes tightly shut until he turned at her.

"It's ok" He said softly and Sakura opened her eyes. Looking around she saw a big field. Unlocking herself from the boy, she felt to the ground with a big crash.

"Oh!" Sakura huffed when she was lying on the ground. Crimson stained her cheeks, when Gaara came in her view. She could tell that he was fighting with laughter. Glaring at him, she stood up, dusting herself. Ignoring him once more she made her way to the field holding her head high. Unfortunately she didn't see the pit in front of her and ended on her back once again. Cursing herself mentally she glared at the chuckling boy.

"**You don't see that everyday"** Shukaku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know, you could help!" She almost yelled trying to get out of the pit. Gaara looked at her, biting his lip, trying not to laugh. That made Sakura even angrier. Getting out she dusted herself once again, and ran to the other's leaving Gaara behind her back. Deidara smiled at her pleasantly, when Sasori got a little bit wide eyed when he saw Gaara coming. Turning his gaze to the blonde he glared at her.

"Deidara…" The older red head almost roared, but the blonde smiled at him sweetly. Sighing deeply, he dropped his head with disapprove making the blonde smile even wider.

"Let's go" She sing sang to them, getting the ball. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What about me?" Deidara looked at her raising an eyebrow, when suddenly she realized that she forgot about the pink head.

"Well…" The blonde girl looked around. "…stay there" She pointed and Sakura nodded slightly. Reaching for Sasori Deidara dared towards the field leaving Sakura behind.

Kankuro was speeding through the field, Gaara was not far behind trying to get the ball back. Sakura found herself staring at the red head, when he got the ball and made Kankuro trip on his own two feet. Deidara was dancing not far behind; her steps were easy and gentle. Sasori didn't look frighten at all, when Gaara ran to him, ready to kick a goal. Sakura let a breath that she didn't know that she was holding when Gaara past the ball to Deidara and the game was getting faster, when suddenly a strange thing happen. Deidara stopped running and with a cry of pain felt to her knees. Sakura got wide eyed and was about to run to her friend, but Sasori was much faster.

"What is it?" He asked holding the shaking blonde in his arms. "What did you see?"

"Someone is coming, un" She choke out, looking wildly around, when her gaze landed on the pink head.

"Whose coming?" Kankuro asked confused, Temari gulped visible.

"Vam-vampires" The blonde girl stuttered. "Thirsty" She whispered the last part out, but it was enough for Gaara to hear. Getting wide eyed he bend down to the blonde's eye level.

"How many?" He demanded aggressively.

"Three" Not hearing more he turned to Sakura and a moment later was in front of her.

"What is it?" She whispered out, not getting what was happening.

"Someone is coming" He said trying to cover his fright and stay calm. Sakura's eyes widen, her heart started racing. Seconds later Deidara was by her side.

"_I don't like this"_ Sakura though trying to calm down her nerves.

"I'm sorry Sakura, un" Deidara whispered out, looking around. Taking another breath, Sakura still didn't understand what was happening, but something told her it wasn't good. Gaara seemed tense, ready to defend her if needed.

Every body turned to the same direction, when suddenly three male forms appeared meters away. First of them had long black hair, his pale skin looked unhealthy and his yellow eyes reminded Sakura snakes. The second one was taller and looked younger. He had silver hair and his glasses showed in the moonlight. And the last one that really caught Sakura's attention was the youngest one. Now when they were a little closer, Sakura could tell that they were a lot different from her friends. They looked more dangerous and wild like. Not waiting for anything, Sasori stepped in the front greeting them.

"A game?" The man in front of them asked, his golden snake like eyes flicked on Sasori. Sakura felt Gaara stiffen.

"Yes, want to join?" The older red head asked simply, with no emotions. The black head chuckled loudly.

"We'll pass. I'm Orochimaru, this is Kabuto and Sasuke" He pointed to the each vampire. Sakura's gaze lingered on the last one, who looked emotionless at her.

"I'm Sasori and this is my family" He said not introducing them, afraid for Sakura. Unfortunately she wasn't unnoticed.

"You brought a snake? Or she's your pet?" Orochimaru asked following Sasuke's gaze. Sakura's heart started racing.

"No, she's a part of the family" Sasori said, trying to act it calm. Kabuto took a small step closer to the girl, Gaara growled at him.

"How could this be?" Orochimaru tapped his chin surprised, eyeing the pink head like she was some kind of food. "She's a human"

"Of course she is" Temari looked at the silver head, standing by Gaara's side.

"Interesting" Orochimaru whispered, when suddenly something glimpsed in his eyes. Straightening up he smirked at them. "Unfortunately we have to leave now, maybe we'll meet again" He said turning on his heel, Kabuto nodded and went after. Just one of them didn't move: Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara's voice came out like a growl. Sasuke's wild eyes flicked on the red head.

"She's human" Sasuke said still not believing. Orochimaru stopped and turned to the raven head.

"Sasuke, we're leaving" He repeated himself angrily, but Sasuke didn't move. His gaze landed on Sakura again, and his lips curled back, showing his sharp teeth. Gaara took a small step in front of her, covering her with his body. Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke!" The shout was heard again, but it didn't affect Sasuke. Moments later he was in front of Sakura, moving his arms to catch her, but unfortunately for him Gaara was much faster. Everybody watched wide eyed, when the red head pushed Sakura to the ground and took the blow that was meant for her. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized what the boy done. Moments later the raven head was send flying to the nearest tree. Deidara helped the girl up and glared at Orochimaru.

"Leave, un" Her voice was shaking from emotions. Kabuto helped Sasuke from the ground and moments later they were gone. Turning to Gaara her eyes held worry.

"They'll try to act it out, un" She informed him and the younger red head nodded. Grabbing the stunned pink head he threw her on his back once again and started racing through the forest. Sakura locked to him as hard as she could, but her eyes kept opened. Finally finding the courage she relaxed a bit.

"Why?" Her voice was shaking, and it came out as a whisper, but Gaara heard it.

"Because…" He breathed out. "I need you know…"

"**Boy, you just got yourself in a big trouble"** Shukaku said, but Gaara didn't care. Now Sakura was more important to him.

**Oh God Orochimaru showed up, that could only mean trouble. **

**Sorry I don't know when I can update, I have a lot or work on my hands, so sorry!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey

**Hey! Thank you everybody for reviews! hug**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but I finally finished it.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 12: Goodbye**

Soon enough the small, wooden house was in the couple's gaze. Sakura was still on Gaara's back, and felt her body shaking. Taking a deep breath she slit on her feet, looking at the ground. Not every day you are attacked by a vampire, and then saved by another. So many thoughts and doubts were in her head.

Gaara looked at the girl with his emotionless mask on, but in the inside he felt really shocked. Never in his life did he protect someone, especially a girl he just met. But something about the pink head made him act different.

"Arigato" Sakura whispered still looking at the ground. Gaara gave her a questioning look.

"What?" His voice was calm. Sakura nervously looked him in the eyes.

"For saving me back there…" She tried to think of something to say more but it was no use. Gaara nodded slowly. Turning on his heel he started heading for her house. Sakura's eyes widen for a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally catching up to him. Gaara gave her an annoyed look.

"I have to protect you, now" He said after a minute of walking. Sakura's mind started racing.

"No, no it's ok!" She laughed nervously, Gaara gave her a glare. "I can't take care of myself" Gaara's expression changed immediately, Sakura could tell that he was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe you can…" He said in a teasing voice, making Sakura blush a bit. "But I can't take chances, can I?" The pink head glared at him.

"**Shannaro! We can take care of ourselves!" **

"I'll be on the roof if you need me" Seconds later the red head vampire was gone in a blur and Sakura was left alone. Taking a deep breath she glared at the spot, where Gaara was just seconds ago.

"_I'll show him! I can take care of myself, and I'll prove it"_ She promised to herself, before making her way to the door. Opening it slowly, Sakura was met by a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Sighing once again, she took her coat off and slipped her shoes. Taking a deep breath, Sakura placed a plastic smile on her face trying to act as cheerful as possible.

"Sakura! You're finally home" Kai smiled to her pleasantly. "How was your day?" And evil glint appeared in her eyes, Kai was ready for some exciting story. Sakura took a seat and tried not to look at her mother's eyes.

"Just perfect" She said calmly, but unfortunately her voice came out shaking. Kai looked at her daughter confused.

"Are you feeling all right?" The older pink head asked putting her hand on Sakura's forehead.

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy…" Sakura faked a yawn, but it didn't fool Kai. Glaring at Sakura she took a seat next to her.

"Sakura, I could tell that you're hiding something? Is it something at school? Friends? Your… _father_?" Sakura flinched hearing the last word.

"No" She cut her mother rudely. Kai raised an eyebrow. Taking a big breath Sakura stood up and started heading for her room ignoring her mother.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" But the pink head ignored it again. Closing the door behind her she flopped on her bed burring her face in the fluffy pillow. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her heard was beating fast against her ribs. Imagines from before disturbed her mind. The bloody lust in Sasuke's eyes, the speed… How could this happen to her? Taking deep breaths she rolled on her back gazing at the ceiling.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura jumped from her bed, looking around wildly when she remembered that Gaara was there too. Trying to calm her racing heart, the pink head glared at the dark where she presumed the boy was.

"Because…" She said harshly, sitting on her bed again.

"That's not a proper reason" The velvet voice disturbed the peace again. Sakura clutched her fists. She needed to get her anger out, and the boy seemed like a perfect victim.

"Why do you care anyway? Leave me alone…" She almost yelled closing her eyes, craving for peace. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of jade ones glaring daggers at her. Glaring back she felt her face heating up. "What?"

"Is that because of happened before? Because he attacked you? You know I can…" Sakura glared at him harsher.

"No!" Her voice was shaking from emotions and downstairs she heard her mother's voice. Suddenly it all became quit again, and Sakura turned her eyes from the vampire once again, gazing at the ceiling. Gaara looked at her questionably.

"You're so troublesome…" He breathed out, rubbing his temples. Sakura's gaze landed on him, but this time she wasn't mad.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She whispered out.

"**What mode swings****!"** Shukaku snickered.

"Why?..." Sakura asked slowly, waking Gaara from his thoughts. The red head gave her a confused look. "Why did you risk yourself for me?" Her emerald eyes showed some kind of emotion that Gaara never saw before.

"Because something in my head told me to do it" Gaara said not thinking about it much. Sakura's eyes widen a bit. "When I saw Sasuke next to you, I just knew that it wasn't your time yet" The pink head's eyes softened a bit, reaching for his hand she touched it softly, making Gaara go wide eyed.

"Arigato" A smile appeared on her face, once again Sakura got lost in his eyes. Gaara looked at her confused, and fright was written in his eyes. Fright to be rejected. Finally taking her small, gentle hand in his own he let a little smile cross his face.

Sakura's heart started beating faster by the second, when Gaara bend to her a little. His face was so close; Sakura could almost touch his nose with her own. Crimson stained her cheeks when he bend a little lower and their lips were about to meet, Sakura almost felt his cold lips on her own when suddenly the telephone ringed making Gaara jerk back from her. Disappointment crossed her face, but she immediately replaced it with a small smile.

"I'll better go answer…" Sakura stood up, Gaara didn't spare her a glance just nodded thinking to himself. Running from her room, her face was redder then a tomato. Picking the phone up she took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Her voice was still shaking, but not from fright.

"Sakura?" The pink head's smile disappeared instantly, when she recognized the voice.

"Yes Reina, it's me" She tried to keep her voice polite. A sight was heard from the other phone line.

"I have to talk to you. Sakura I'm sorry…" It came as a whispered, but Sakura still heard it.

"About what-t?"

"About me trying to scare you off…" Another sight was heard. "I just wanted good, but now when I think of it, I was the bad one…"

"Reina…" Sakura felt sympathy for the girl.

"I'm sorry once again, I'll understand if you avoid me now" Reina muttered sadly.

"No, no! It's ok, I understand" Sakura tried to cheer up the depressed girl.

"Really? You still want to be friends?" Hope filled Reina's voice. Sakura doubted for a minute.

"Well… I guess so" Sakura could tell that the girl was smiling.

"Ok, see you later then" Once the words were said a beeping sound was heard. Putting the phone back and turned for the kitchen still not wanting to face Gaara. For her surprise when she reached the living room it was empty, but the thing that caught Sakura's attention was the T.V. It was switched on. Some random show was on, the same that her mother enjoyed so. Shutting it off, Sakura putted the remote on the desk and looked around. It wasn't like her mother to miss something so important to her like that.

"**Maybe she's tired! ****Or sleeping! Cha!"** Inner announced, giving Sakura a good idea for the first time. Agreeing with herself she walked to the stairs ignoring her room. Finally reaching Kai's room, which was in the back of the hall, she putted her ear to the door and listened for a few seconds. Nothing was heard. Knocking on the door softly, the turned the doorknob and entered the room. Sakura's heart started racing when she realized it was empty, like the rest of the house.

"Mom?" Panic took over, when Sakura looked around. Suddenly her gaze landed on her mother's bed, where a small note was placed. With shaking hands she took it in to her hands not knowing what to expect from it.

_Don't worry little human. Your mother is with me. Now we can do this the hard or the easy way. That depends on you, my dear. I have a few conditions for you, if you want to see your mother alive. It would be a shame to kill a sweat little thing like her, wouldn't it?_

_First: I'm giving you three hours to show up in the abandoned hospital, if you're late you're going to find your mother dead. Don't blame me, blame yourself._

_Second: __If you tell anybody, I mean even a hint I'm going to know it, and make your mother suffer for it extra. Could you live knowing that it was your all fault? _

_And Three: Don't be late, sweaty. I don't like to wait. _

_If you aren't there by 11 p.m. You're going to find your mother in parts, let the ticking begin, sweetheart. _

When Sakura was finally done reading she felt tears stinging her eyes. What was she suppose to do now? Even Inner was quit and too shocked. Whipping her tears of she looked at the clock and got wide eyed. Just a half of hour was left until her mother's execution. She was not going to let that happen, even if it meant to sacrifice herself. Turning on her heel Sakura dashed for the door coming face to face with Gaara. Giving the girl a questioning look, his gaze landed on the note that she was still clutching in her hand and back to her teary eyes.

"What's that?" He asked sternly. Sakura felt her heart racing once again. Can she fool Gaara? Resolution showed in her eyes.

"Nothing" The pink head answered firmly, avoiding his gaze. Gaara reached for it, but Sakura jumped back glaring at him. "I said nothing" her voice came out like a growl. The red head blinked confused at her.

"Why are you shaking?" Sakura glanced at the clock just to see that she lost five minutes. Five precious minutes. Turning her gaze back to Gaara she glared at him harsher.

"Leave! NOW!" She pushed him out of the room.

"Sakura…" Gaara looked confused at her, but Sakura pushed him again.

"I said leave!" Sadness crossed the red heads face, but Sakura ignored him repeating herself once again. Gaara turned around and not spearing her another glance disappeared in the fin air. Fresh tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks, but she couldn't stop now. Whipping the crystal drops from her face, she threw the note to the ground and started racing down the stairs. The only thing now important to her was her mother. Unfortunately Sakura had to sacrifice the only love she ever felt in the process…

**This chapter is so sad, Gaara is hurt now.**

**Well few more chapters and the story is over. **

**Please review puppy eyes**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there

**Hey there! Thank you for the reviews! hug I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter! I don't know if I'll ever write a sequel.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 13: ****Never so close to the heaven **

The pink head ran as fast as her legs let her. Her lungs were screaming for air, but still she didn't stop to take a breath. Several times she tripped ending on the ground, bet her thought's about Kai gave her courage. Running with full force through the streets finally the white abandoned building was in her gaze. Her arms were shaking and her heart was racing against her ribs. The fear finally getting the best of her. Kicking the door opened, her mind started racing once again. Slowly pushing the terror back she took a few steps in to the darkness. The door closed by itself surprising Sakura.

"_Calm down…"_ She commanded herself.

The room was too dark to see anything. It was cold and empty. Looking around Sakura spotted the stairs and dashed to them never thinking twice. Once again she tripped on them ending on her knees painfully. The terror taking the best of her, Sakura was about to stop, but then her mother's voice called.

"Sakura?" Panic was written all over it. Springing to the nearest door Sakura opened it, just to be pushed in the dark once again.

"What are you doing?" Sakura looked around trying to locate from where it was coming, whirling to the sound Sakura saw a little room and ran to it.

He was standing by the door, so still that Sakura never would have noticed him. The pink head stared at raven for a while when suddenly Sasuke finally smiled at her mockingly.

"Where's my mom?" Sakura's voice was high and still shaking.

"Your mom?" His voice was kind and innocent. Sakura's eyes widen when it finally hit her.

"You didn't take her?" She choked the words out. Sasuke roared a laughter.

"No" The pink head's heart started to race again, but for the raven head's she let a sigh of relief.

"**We were TRICKED"** Inner shouted trying to make Sakura do something. What did it matter to her now? Kai was safe and that was the only matter to her. Sasuke looked at her curiously before taking a few steps closer to her, but still kept the distance not wanting to scare her off.

"You're not mad at all… Hn, maybe Gaara will be" A loud chuckle escaped his throat, but Sakura just shook her head. Sasuke stopped instantly glaring at the girl.

"What?"

"No, he's not" Sasuke looked at her, anger written all over his face.

"Oh, I think he will" He yelled before disappearing in to the fin air. Sakura's eyes widen when suddenly she felt something gripping her shoulder painfully. "I'll make sure of it…" The next moment Sakura was send flying backwards, hitting the wall full force. Breathing deeply she shaky stood on her feet, blood dripping from her shoulder. Looking around for some kind of exit she tried to run for it, but once again Sasuke was in front of her. A crunching blow struck her stomach and again she hit the wall. Sakura was too shocked to feel the pain yet, her eyes wide with fright. The warm blood begun to spread on the ground were she was lying. Her vision got blurry; her eyes were finally closing, the pain getting to her. From the dark she could still see him coming next to her, ready to give his final blow…

With Gaara 20 minutes ago.

The red head looked around the house for the girl, but it was indeed empty like he thought. Taking a deep breath he tried to think were she could have went, when suddenly the realization struck him. His eyes widen a bit, when he thought that she could have left somewhere.

"_Could she do something like that?"_ Springing to the stairs he ran to the second floor, where he was arguing with Sakura just a few minutes ago. Looking around he spotted the note that the pink head was so protective about. Taking it to his hands, Gaara's eyes scanned the paper. Soon his shock was replaced with anger and dashing out of the house Gaara racing through the streets trying to find the building. It didn't help at all, the hospital was nowhere it sight. Suddenly he heard a ringing. Answering the phone Gaara heard a familiar, cheerful voice that this time seemed stressed out.

"Gaara…" Deidara begun, but she was a little late now.

"I know" The red head hissed, Deidara took a big breath.

"We're coming, but I don't think that we'll make it, un!" Her voice was shaking from the emotions, but Gaara didn't pay any attention, he had to find Sakura and soon. His eyes widen just a bit when he heard what Deidara said. "…take the wolf with you, un" Gaara tried to ask, but Deidara wasn't there anymore. He didn't have time to think about it so her ran to the house that was not so far behind. Knocking on it harshly, he felt some movement behind it. The pink head girl looked surprised at the red demon before trying to close the door again. Gaara stopped her instantly.

"Sakura's in trouble" He roared out making Reina's eyes widen. Closing the door behind her, she looked at Gaara pleading him to show her the way.

"What happened?" Reina asked, her eyes hard.

"I don't know, let's go" Gaara commanded looking at his clock. They had 5 minutes. His eyes hardened.

"_If that chicken's brain did something to her I'm going to…"_ Shukaku roared. Gaara agreed with him. Gaara tried to stay calm and started running again. Reina was not far behind. Finally after some searching around, the white building was in front of them. Bending down Reina touched the little blonde on the ground and sniffed it. Her jaw tightened, Gaara's eyes widen just a bit. Taking deep breaths Reina looked firmly at the hospital. Not waiting for Gaara to go, she dashed first through the door with speed that she never knew she had in her. Running after the angered girl, Gaara saw that she wasn't human anymore. A dark wolf stood there sniffing the air. Nodding her head to the stairs Reina ran to it, once again not waiting for Gaara. Speeding for some time the wolf finally felt Sakura's scent go stronger. Taking a few steps closer her eyes widen just a bit when she felt blood once again too. Her gaze hardened even more and without even thinking the would jumped to the scent with full force. Two situates moved in the dark, Reina recognized the pink head girl instantly, launching herself at the other person, who was bending down to the girl, Reina bit on his arm making him jerk back. Biting harder, she felt his hand snap and a piercing scream filled the air. Jumping on him again she tried to attack, but Sasuke was faster. His fist connected with her chest making her fly to the wall and leave a big dent there. The wolf yelped coughing out blood, but Reina still stood on her feet, ignoring the pain. Trying to attack the vampire again, Reina was about to jump again, but a harsh voice stopped her.

"I'll take it from here, help Sakura…" Gaara looked at the unconscious girl and his anger just rose. His hands started shaking even more, when Sasuke laughed.

"**He's going to die now for sure!"** Shukaku roared

"Well, well…" The raven head couldn't say more, because the next moment a fist collided with his jaw making him fall to the ground. Giving the red head a nasty look he stood on his feet. Smirking Sasuke licked the blood from his lip.

"Not into talking?" He mocked taking a step back to the pink head girl, unfortunately for him Reina stood there protectively. A roar escaped her throat when the raven head was too close. Sasuke jerk back from her and spinning to the wolf tried to kick her in the chest again, but Reina jumped back a little. Looking at the red head from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw that Gaara's eyes changed. They weren't the light jade ones anymore. Instead black eyes were glaring daggers at the raven. Not having time to blink Sasuke hit the wall again, with the force that could have knocked him unconscious. Standing on his feet he glared at the red head, which launched himself at the dead man again. Then the slaughter began…

Sakura heard screams, screams begging for mercy… Screams yelling in pain… She felt someone touch her hand, but her body was just too weak to respond, the pain in her head was unbelievable sharp and she could still smell blood everywhere. Taking a small breath she felt her ribs crack painfully. The sharp pain pierced her again. Her heart was thumping quietly and with every second past it was just getting slower. The blackness was surrounding her and she felt that there was no light around. Giving up, she felt someone sucking her into the darkness, when suddenly…

"Sakura hold on!" One of the screams repeated itself, somehow bringing a little light in the blackness.

"Sakura, breath, un!" Another one, Sakura felt her heart beating faster, the light somehow getting bigger.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered out when she couldn't fight more, the light was gone again and the darkness surrounding her. "I can't…" Were the last words that she could say…

--

"Doctor we're loosing her!" One of the nurses yelled looking at the pink head. Her heart was beating really slowly and it was just a question of time when it will stop beating at all. Doctor shouted at the nurse giving the blonde a nasty look.

"I'm not going to let her go!" The nurse looked at the girl again with a sad look.

"Doctor her skull is cracked and her ribs are shattered!"

"Shut up Mizuki! What's her pulse?" The doctor demanded, whipping sweat from her forehead. Mizuki looked at the heart monitor gulping visible.

"Dropping…"

"Your not going to die on me…" Tsunade muttered taking the matter in her own hands.

"Doctor, she won't make it!" Mizuki yelled looking at the heart monitor again. Sakura's heart was slowing down even more.

"Ready? 200 clear!"

"Sir, she lost too much blood!" The blonde girl insisted, but the doctor ignored her.

"300 clear!" That's when Sakura's heart gave up.

Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeep…

"No response sir!" The nurse ran closer to the girl, once again looking at the heart monitor.

"300 twice! Clear!"

"Clear!"

"No response!"

"300 again! Clear!" Everybody has lost hope, but Tsunade was not going to let that girl die.

"Clear!"

Beep Beep Beep…

--

A month later.

The sky was clouded and little crystal rain drops fell from the sky to the grey grass. The day was cold, but not to cold to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Reina took a big breath looking at the grave in front of her. Touching it slightly whit her fingertips she let her tears fall for the last time.

"Sorry…" She muttered to herself. "Sorry… If I was faster, maybe…" Reina took another breath when she broke into sobs. It was all her fault that she lost a precious person to her. If not her, he will still be alive.

Gazing at the metal letters for one last time, Reina turned around making her way out of the cemetery. She still felt guilty for her father's death, if she didn't leave that night to help the Sabaku's, maybe he will be still alive. But if she didn't help, then Sakura would be dead. Sighing she brushed the thoughts away. He was gone and there was nothing to do about it now. Going through the streets she saw the little, white wall house and made her way closer to it. Knocking on the wooden door once, she placed a smile on her face brushing the pain away. The door opened quickly revealing her happy friend. Sakura smiled to her brightly.

"Reina san!" She chirped giving the girl a hug. "Ready to go?" Reina gave her a disgust look before shaking her head.

"**Shannaro! Move it pinky!"** Inner yelled excited to see her lover. The demon was one of those things that she never expected from Gaara.

"Like I have a chance" She muttered out after a while making Sakura laugh.

"Oh, come on…" Sakura winked to the depressed girl. "The Sabaku's aren't so bad, you told yourself" Reina dropped her head sulking. Sakura laughed again feeling her victory.

"You seem over cheerful?" The older pink head question making Sakura blush a bit.

"Maybe…" She stuck her tongue to the girl, before taking her coat. Saying good bye to her mother, Sakura closed the door behind her putting on the browns clothe. Smiling happily to the girl they made their way to the sidewalk waiting for their ride to come. It didn't take long. Soon a big jeep drove in her yard and Sakura's eyes shone with happiness. Running to the car she almost tripped making Reina shake her head with disapprove. Gaara came out from the car, laughing at his lover.

"What?" She yelled annoyed, when Gaara rolled his eyes. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she turned back to her friends gesturing her to get in. Reina smiled to her scratching the back of her neck.

"Maybe I'll…" But Sakura silenced her with a glare. Giving up Reina made her way to the car. It was silent and Reina felt the glare that Gaara was giving her from the mirror. Minutes later, Gaara slowed down a little and seconds later the big house was in front of them. Sakura smiled brightly once again, when Deidara dashed from the door running to them with the most concerned look.

"Sakura are you ok, un?" She looked at the girl with a big, glassy eyes. "Did he kill you with his driving, un?" Deidara shoot a nasty look to the red head, who glared back at her. Sakura laughed shaking her head no. Deidara let a sigh, when suddenly her gaze landed on the other girl. Her blue eyes hardened. Crossing her arms she turned around heading for the door gesturing them to follow. Moments later Gaara was by Sakura's side holding her hand firmly. Reina let a sigh heading after them.

"Great…" She muttered to herself sarcastically. Sakura gave her one of her encouraging smiles again, when Kankuro jumped from nowhere greeting them. Reina felt her cheeks heating up.

Looking around the room, Sakura spotted Sasori standing not far behind, glaring daggers at her. The blonde girl was jumping by his side and when she spotted what he was doing smacked him on the head shouting at the poor red head. Sakura let out a giggle, looking around once again when she felt Gaara pulling her. Giving him a questioning look, she let herself being controlled by him. Walking for some time they were silent not questioning one another. Finally in the garden came in their view and Gaara's ice cold arms locked around her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern, Sakura rolled her eyes touching his neck with her nose.

"Fine, Gaara I told you, that it wasn't your fault" She reassured him the millionth time. Memories rushing through her mind. Now Sasuke was just dream to her that never existed. The red head sighed hugging her tighter.

"It was" Sakura lifted her head and glared at him.

"Well maybe if I was like you, you wouldn't feel guilty now? Huh?" Gaara looked at her firmly, when his own eyes hardened.

"Not that again…" He breathed out, letting her go of his embrace. Sakura putted her hand on her hips and glared at the boy.

"Why not?" She pleaded. Gaara glared at her harsher, not wanting to play now.

"It's not going to happen" He said calmly making Sakura glare at him again.

"But Panda chan!" She pleaded with the most innocent look, but Gaara shook his head again. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be human. Normal. I'm not going to risk you" He said simply, Sakura sighed.

"**Oh boy! You know you want to!" **

"It's not fair!" Gaara rubbed his temples.

"I'm not going to do it, and that's that. Now forget it." He breathed out looking at the stubborn girl. Sakura looked right back at him, when a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"I can always ask Deidara" Gaara's eyes widen, and he caught her wrist bringing her closer to him, when Sakura was about to run away.

"Ok, I'll think about it" He murmured into her hair, making her giggle. "You want me to do it?" He asked, Sakura nodded not thinking. A smile appeared on his lips. "Why do you want to lose your life so easily?"

"Because I love you more then anything else in this world. I want to be with you forever…" Sakura whispered leaning in his arms.

"Then that's enough for me…" Gaara whispered before leaning down and pressing his cold lips to her throat…

**Oh! Will he bit her? Guess we'll never know! sniffle I can't believe it's over! cry**

**I wanna thank everybody for reviewing it! For putting it in your favorites or alert list! I love you people! hug**

**Well Until the next time!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
